Total Drama: Heroes vs Villains!
by XcheetoesxhahaX
Summary: 24 contestants from the past 4 seasons have agreed to do one more season: Heroes vs. Villains! Episode 3 continues, and an action- packed challenge goes under way! The challenge brings the best and worst out of people, and the third person voted off leaves the island.
1. Episode 1: Part 1: The Campers Arrive

**A/N**: I really like the idea of having a season with Heroes vs. Villains; It's a good chance for all the contestants to redeem themselves (especially the ones from RotI). I feel the ones that were included in this story never finished their story, and I want a crack at the ones in here.

**Disclaimer**: I own none of the characters, I own no themes, but I do own some of the challenges and the plot.

* * *

**Episode 1: Part 1: **But I Was Nice in that Season!

* * *

Chris McClean stood on the now- famous dock of Wawanakwa Island, the island that held Seasons 1 and 4 of Total Drama. The island had retained its beauty it had in Season 1. He was bailed out of prison, and a new season was ready to begin.

"Hello to all the beloved, crazy, deranged, hatred- filled, but still beloved, Total Drama fans!" Chris greeted with his famous white toothy smile.

"I'm here, on Wawanakwa Island, all fresh and good looking! The island too!" Chris got hit with a boot. Chef came running and took his boot back while Chris rubbed his head.

"Here is where the next season of the Total Drama series commence. What will be this season's theme you ask? We took 24 of the past contestants of the last 4 Seasons who we thought should come back in their final stretch to become famous and one be a millionaire! In one of the best themes that we stole from CBS, we have:

"HEROES,

"VS.

"VILLAINS!"

* * *

**(The theme song plays)**

* * *

Chris stood by the dock, awaiting the first boat to come revealing a player.

"Every six players, I will reveal who will be on which team. There's the first boat!"

The boat docked, and Heather stepped off. She walked past Chris, staring at him intently and flipping her hair.

"Of course I'D be back on this show. I'm the best player!" Heather said smugly. Chris laughed.

"That's exactly what I want to hear from our very own Heather! I think it's easy to tell which team she'll be on." Chris said as Heather sat down on a log and started to file her nails.

"Whatever."

The next boat arrived and Leshawna came out of it and onto the dock. She took one look at Heather and rolled her eyes. "Great! I'll be on a team with her!" Leshawna yelled, glaring at the Queen Bee.

"What makes you think you're good enough to be on the Villains tribe?" Heather asked, frowning. "I don't really count being gullible as a evil move. I don't even think it's a friendly move, either."

Leshawna ground her teeth in anger. "I have done plenty enough to earn a spot on that team! Member when I threw you off the cliff?" Heather was interrupted as Sam jumped off the boat without looking up from his DS.

"Hi ladies. Nice to meet you two. My name's Sam!" Sam stuck out a hand for Leshawna to shake.

"Uhh... no thankyou." Leshawna rejected. Heather slapped her forehead.

"You're not evil!" Heather yelled. Leshawna growled as Sam sat on the grass and played his game again, but Chris snatched it and threw it in the water.

"No electronics, Sam! For the last time!" Chris yelled.

"!" Sam yelled and jumped in the water, only to get hit by a boat as Duncan walked off.

"Great, I just have to come back to this season. Whatever, I'm the best one here anyways. I already won a season!" Duncan scoffed. Leshawna and Heather looked at him with slits.

"Shut up, punky." Leshawna said. Duncan flipped her off and sat on the edge of the dock. Sam got on the dock and laid down and cried.

"She's gone! Gone I say!" Sam yelled and cried. Duncan kicked him.

"Shut up, nerd." The next boat arrived and Jo came off.

"What's up, future losers!" Jo yelled out. Leshawna groaned and Sam jumped up.

"Someone from my season!" Sam cried out, "How's it been, Jo?" Jo kicked him in the chest.

"Shut up, nerd." Her and Duncan laughed in unison, then glared at each other.

"Ew, it looks like a guy, but I see boobs." Heather said, examining Jo. Jo growled and punched her in the face.

"SAY IT AGAIN, I DARE YOU, BITCH!" Jo yelled in her face. Heather ran away, and Leshawna laughed.

The next boat arrived, and Noah stepped off.

"I wanna say that I'm gonna be on the Heroes team, but I know I'm going to be put on the Villains team just for my pure sarcasm and cinicalness. Well, McClean?" Noah said in a monotone voice.

"Why the hell did you bring him back." Duncan said.

"Go get a piercing in your tongue, will yeah? That way we don't have to care about what you say because it'll all be jibberish. But we already don't." Noah said to him. Duncan got up and held him by the shirt collar.

"What'd you say, Egghead?" Duncan snarled menacingly. He was stopped by Chris.

"It's time to place you 6 on your team!" Chris announced. "Heather and Duncan, you two are obviously on the Villain team."

"How nice." Heather said, making the 'ick' sign as Duncan wiggled his unibrow.

"Sam, you're on the Heroes team." Chris announced. Sam smiled and sat in the grass again.

"Looks like we're on the Villains team, Noah.." Leshawna said, dragging Noah towards Heather and Duncan.

"Hold it!" Chris yelled. "Noah is on the Villains team, and so is Jo. Leshawna, you're on the Heroes team!"

"WHAT?" Leshawna exclaimed. "B- but- bu-"

"You can honestly pretend you're shocked?" Noah asked. Jo and him walked to the Villains side, while Leshawna skulked to the Heroes'.

* * *

**Heroes: **Leshawna, Sam

**Villains: **Duncan, Heather, Jo, Noah

* * *

**Confessional: B- But- But**

* * *

**Leshawna: **But I'm plenty evil! *Looks around* Remember when I-... Or when I-... CRAP!

* * *

The next boat came, and Lightning jumped off, looking pumped.

"Alright! Let's do this! Lightning's ready! Let's go!" Lightning yelled, doing a jog around the others. He took one quick look at the old contestants, and immediately noticed a beauty. A big, loud, black, beauty.

"Hey baby," Lightning approached her, "Lightning can't see any others through your bright light. It's like your a juicy angel!"

Leshawna gasped and giggled. All the Villains burst out laughing at the two, the loudest being Jo.

"Shut up, crazy dude!" Lightning yelled. Jo stopped laughing, "I'm a GIRL!"

Another boat, another camper, and Harold stepped off, looking nerdy as ever. "Hi guys. I really hope I'm on the Villains team; I always thought I was more of a Villain type, but I also think being a Hero would be good for fans. I can't wait to find o-"

Harold saw Lightning and Leshawna giggling and talking over in the corner. He fumed.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING, LESHAWNA!" Harold yelled, shocking the two. "I THOUGHT WE WERE TOGETHER! YOU WERE MY SUGAR MAMA!"

Leshawna rolled her eyes. "Get out of here, lil' punk!" Leshawna yelled, and Harold skulked away and sat next to Sam. The next boat arrived, and Lindsay came off of it.

"Hiii everyonee!" Lindsay greeted. "It's great to be on Wawananakaka Island again, Chip!"

Jo looked at Noah. "She's not so smart, is she." Noah shook his head. Lindsay walked over to Jo.

"Hello, my name's Lindsay! You look like a really nice guy!" Lindsay greeted. Jo punched her in the face and she staggered back onto Sam's lap. "Oh hi!"

"H- hello?" Sam said. At the perfect timing Dakota stepped out of the next boat.

"SAM! HOW COULD YOU?" Dakota ran to him and shoved Lindsay off. "WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT, SAM?"

"It was nothing, I promise!" Sam said, standing up and bringing Dakota close to him. "You know I love you, Dakotabear."

Harold stood up with him. "Yeah, that guy punched her and she fell on him, and then you came!" Sam looked at Harold with thanks.

"Okay, I guess that explains it..." Dakota said and hugged Sam. "Sorry.."

"Man, I can see why Chris would want to replace us with them.." Duncan sighed. Another boat came and Cody jumped off.

"Hey guys!" He walked over to Lindsay, "Ladies..."

"Hi Cod!" Lindsay greeted. Cody sighed.

"Yeah, hi Fish!" Heather snickered. Cody glared at her and walked towards Noah.

"Hey Noah! What's up?" Cody greeted his friend. Noah glared at him.

"I don't want to talk to you. Go away." Cody back away and left him.

"Touchy." Cody grumbled. Everyone looked at the boat that came next, and the person who came off.

"Oh my God.." Duncan gasped. Courtney greeted the people she didn't know with kindness.

"Hello, my name is Courtney!" Courtney said as she shook Sam's hand, and then Dakota's. She walked over to Jo.

"Pleasure to meet you!" She held out a hand for Jo. Jo pushed her off.

"You look like a fake. I don't like fakes." Jo grumbled. Courtney gasped.

"But I'm only being nice!" Courtney burst out. All the old campers laughed, while the newer ones looked confused.

"Lightning's confused." Lightning said.

"Don't be. Don't trust that girl, she's plain devious." Leshawna stated, staring at Courtney. Courtney stared back. Chris popped out of nowhere, because now it was the time to announce who's on what team.

"Okay, let's see... Cody and Lindsay, you two are on the Heroes team!" Chris announced. Cody and Lindsay smiled and stayed where they were by Sam. Dakota was crossing her fingers.

"Dakota... Heroes!" Chris said. Dakota cheered and hugged Sam. "Lightning is on the Villains team!"

"WHAT?" Leshawna yelled. She stared at Lightning in shock. Lightning shrugged sheepishly. "But that means... we can't hang out or talk!"

"Harold; Heroes. Courtney; Villains!" The newer contestants all looked at Courtney suspiciously.

* * *

**Heroes: **Cody, Dakota, Harold, Leshawna, Lindsay, Sam

**Villains: **Courtney, Duncan, Heather, Jo, Lightning, Noah

* * *

**Confessional: I Almost Got Away with It Too, If It Weren't for You Meddling Kids.**

* * *

**Courtney: **My whole plan was to be nice to the newer ones... but I guess I should have seen that coming. *Sighs* I need to rethink this through...

**Lightning: **When Lightning and Leshawna locked eyes, it was true love... but now we're separated by teams in the worst possible way! What is Lightning supposed to do now...?

* * *

A foot stomped onto the dock, and everyone went silent as they saw Eva. Even Duncan and Jo went silent.

"Hey." Eva said in a regular sounding- tone. No one answered. "I SAID HEY!"

Various versions of nervous hi's to Eva were uttered. She grunted and sat by Jo.

"What's up?" Eva asked. Jo looked at her.

"Look, let's not play nice. We both know we don't like each other, so why don't we just stay out of the other's way until it comes time I beat you, okay?" Jo told her. Eva growled at her menacingly and turned away.

The next boat unloaded Beth, who looked around at the newer players happily.

"Hey everyone! My name's Beth! I'm happy we get to compete together!" Beth greeted.

"Is she fake too?" Dakota asked, pointing at Beth. Lindsay jumped up and ran to Beth and the two best friends shared a bear hug.

"Beth! I missed you so much!" Lindsay yelled. "And now we get to be on the same team with Sam and Cod and Lefawnda!"

"Aww, Lindsay!" Beth said, "I'm glad I'm the one name you remember!" Beth looked over at the Villains team and cringed when she saw Eva.

"Glad I'm not on that team..." Beth sighed in relief. Another boat docked, and off stepped-

"WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Owen yelled. He jumped off the boat, shaking the dock. He ran to the others and grabbed Dakota and Sam. "I'm so stoked to meet you guys! My name's Owen!"

Dakota shoved Owen away, detaching herself from him. "Ew, you smell like bologna!"

Sam however was laughing and when he got out of it he gave Owen a high- five. "You're a pretty fun guy, Owen!"

"Thanks, buddy!" Owen said. Jo and Lightning looked at the old contestants.

"These people are weird..." Jo said. Lightning nodded.

"Except for Leshawna... they all deserve the Horrible Award." Lightning responded.

"Alright, where's Zoey!" Anne Maria yelled as she jumped off the boat. She looked around, but couldn't find her. "Where da heck is she?"

"Zoey's not here. I don't even know if she's coming back!" Sam answered. Anne Maria snorted.

"Oh, she's comin' back. She's too weird for her not to come back on this show!" Anne Maria stated. "Ohhhh, when I lay my hands on her I'm gonna choke her!"

"What did this... Zoey, do?" Beth asked. Anne Maria turned to her.

"She stole my Veto!" The Jersey Shore Reject answered.

"Why is this Vh1 reject here? She looks like an Oompa Loompa met the 70's." Heather said, looking at Anne Maria. Anne Maria turned around and looked straight at her.

"WHY I OUTTA!" Anne Maria yelled and ran to Heather, punching her in the face. Meanwhile, Alejandro stepped off the boat, looking tan as ever with burn scars here and there.

"This seems highly inappropriate for this show. We should not be fighting." Alejandro said calmly, walking towards Anne Maria and Heather. The two girls looked at him; Heather snorted and Anne Maria marveled at him.

"Oh wow!" Anne Maria said. "Can I feel your arms? They look so... big!"

"Sure, if you want." Alejandro put out his arm and Anne Maria clasped it. Alejandro smirked at Heather, who just blew a cherry bomb.

"Stay away from him!" Courtney yelled out, pushing Anne Maria out of the way. "Anne Maria, he's evil! In World Tour he got almost everyone out by flirting with girls! DON'T trust him!"

Alejandro stared at Courtney while Anne Maria looked back and forth from the two.

"I don't care! His muscles are so gorgeous!" She went back to rubbing his arms.

"UGH!" Courtney yelled. Another boat docked and Tyler did a flip off of it, landing on his head and crashing through the dock.

"Hey... guys..." Tyler said as Cody and Sam helped him up. He shook himself dry and walked over to the Heroes, passing a silent Lindsay.

"Hello Lindsay." Tyler greeted. Lindsay took one look at him and turned the other way.

"What happened between you two? You used to be madly in love! Now it looks like Lindsay's sick of seeing you." Cody inquired. Tyler looked sad and stared at the ground.

"Things happen.. people drift apart.." He closed his eyes. Cody and Harold looked at each other and back to Tyler.

"Well cheer up!" Harold said enthusiastically. "Don't be such a sour puss!"

"Yeah, you're right!" Tyler yelled out. "Why let something that happened ages ago ruin me now?"

"That's the spirit!" Cody cheered. Chris came out of nowhere again to announce the teams.

"Okay, even though it's kind of obvious where people stand, I want to announce it anyways!" Chris said. "Owen and Tyler, you two are on the Heroes team!"

"Awesome!" Owen yelled, hugging Tyler.

"Anne Maria and Eva are on the Villains team with Alejandro, and Beth is on the Heroes team!" Chris announced. The three newly proclaimed Villains shrugged, not caring.

"Yay! I get to be on your team, Lindsay!" Beth cheered.

* * *

**Heroes: **Beth, Cody, Dakota, Harold, Leshawna, Lindsay, Owen, Sam, Tyler

**Villains: **Alejandro, Anne Maria, Courtney, Duncan, Eva, Heather, Jo, Lightning, Noah

* * *

**Confessional: They're Thirsty for Vengeance**

* * *

**Anne Maria:** Zoey will pay! As soon as she gets here I'm gonna beat her up before she's forced onto the Heroes side!

**Alejandro: **Im not dumb. Of course Heather and Courtney would try to reveal me. But unfortunately for them, I'm just way too nice for the Revenge of the Island contestants to resist... *Smirks*

**Tyler: **Me and Lindsay broke up, right after she came off her RotI cameo. It's been kind of hard to deal with, and just when I can get away from it all here, it comes with me..

* * *

The next boat arrived, and most of the girls were shocked. Justin stepped out, smiling at them all.

"Hey everyone." Justin said calmly and flipped his hair and added a charming smile, which had even Owen drooling.

"He's so..." Dakota started, "Dreamy..."

Beth and Lindsay remained unfazed and held straight faces. Justin looked at Beth and walked over to her.

"Hey Beth, hows my favorite girl doing?" Justin said. Beth held her composer.

"I don't like you anymore Justin. Me and Lindsay aren't Katie and Sadie! We're not gonna follow you around like mindless servants after you tried to use us!" Beth stated, with Lindsay nodding all the way through. Justin bent down to whisper in Beth's ear.

"Listen, don't ruin me and I won't ruin you. I can tell anyone here that you voted me off after pushing me off the castle, and no one would say anything." Justin whispered deviously.

"How do you know they wont defend me?" Beth asked, glaring.

"Because, Duncan wouldn't care, Courtney would say it to save her own reputation, Harold was knocked out, and Lindsay's too stupid to remember." Justin said.

"Get away from me." Beth said angrily. Justin walked away, and out from another boat came Dawn.

"Hi everyone. It's very nice to meet all of you." Dawn said peacefully.

"Hey white girl! Man are you WHITE!" Leshawna greeted, shaking her hand.

"It's nice to meet you, Leshawna. I sense you are very nice by your yellow- green aura!" Dawn stated.

"I don't know what that means, but okay, girl!" Leshawna said, smiling happily. Dawn walked over to the grass and stroked it soundly. All the while Noah was staring at her, weirded out by her nature.

"You gonna marry the grass and have babies with it?" Noah said, but with no use on Dawn.

"If you could please wander off.. I do not associate with people with gold- colored aura. Tell me, have you ever thought of being less cynical?" Dawn retorted. Noah huffed and left.

Another boat docked, and Sierra jumped out.

"Oh my God." Cody whispered. Sierra was prancing around, saying hi to everyone.

"Hi! My name is Sierra!" She greeted Dawn, shaking her hand.

"Hi Sierra, it's very nice to meet you. I love people with lavender aura!" Dawn stated. Sierra smiled and walked to Cody.

"Hi Cody! It's been a while, how are you?" Sierra asked, surprisingly calm. Cody stopped cringing and smiled a little.

"Good.. good.. how about you?" Cody asked.

"I've been great!" Sierra said happily. "Nice talking to you!"

"You too..." Cody said, thinking about what happened as Sierra walked away and another boat docked. A certain red- haired girl walked out, flower in her hair. Anne Maria looked at the boat and charged.

"Hi everyone, it's gre- OOPH!" Zoey was interrupted by Anne Maria punching her in the stomach.

"Take that you boy stealer!" Anne Maria yelled. Zoey punched her back in the face, making everyone gasp.

"You... little... BITCH!" Anne Maria tried to jump on her when Alejandro held her back, and Zoey was about to pounce on Anne Maria when Brick held her back.

"Brick? Let me go! I wanna get her back!" Zoey said, squirming around. Brick shook his head no.

"Sorry Zoey, but I cant let that happen. You'll turn into a Villain if you were to let this fight continue!" Brick told her.

"Let her go! I wanna fight her before she goes on that loser Heroes team!" Anne Maria yelled. Both girls struggled, but were still held back.

"I didn't steal Mike! He was mine to begin and end with!" Zoey yelled.

"Damn. They're crazy." Heather said. The last boat arrived, and off jumped the last contestant... Ezekiel!

"Hey guys.." Ezekiel said sheepishly. He scanned all the contestants, and saw his queen: Anne Maria. He immediately dashed to her.

"Anne Maria!" Ezekiel yelled. Anne Maria looked at him, trying to process who he was. Then she realized.

"YOU!" She yelled, "YOU GAVE ME A FAKE DIAMOND AND I QUIT BECAUSE I THOUGHT IT WAS REAL!

"I'm sorry! I honestly am!" Ezekiel begged. Anne Maria turned cold shoulder.

"Whatever. Be sorry all you want!" Anne Maria said. In came Chris, ready to announce which team the last 6 would be on.

"Okay! Final team members! Brick is on the Heroes team!" He said. Brick smiled bright and moved over to the other guys on his team and looked over them, and suddenly wasn't happy anymore.

"Dawn! Heroes!" Dawn also looked happy and joined her new team. That left 4: Justin, Zoey, Sierra, and Ezekiel.

"Ezekiel and Justin! You're both on the Villains!" Ezekiel looked downtrodden, but Justin already knew it was coming. Zoey and Sierra both sighed and Sierra went to the Villains' side and Zoey the Heroes'.

"Wait!" Chris yelled. Both girls looked at him. "Sierra, your on Heroes. Zoey, that means you're on Villains!"

"WHAT! B- BUT I WAS NICE IN THAT SEASON!" Zoey yelled, utterly shocked. Anne Maria snickered at her, while Sierra happily joined the Heroes side and Cody greeted her.

"When we come back, we have our season's first challenge! Stay tuned for Total Drama:

"HEROES!

"VS.

"VILLAINS!"

* * *

**Camper Count:**

**Heroes: **Beth, Brick, Cody, Dakota, Dawn, Harold, Leshawna, Lindsay, Owen, Sam, Sierra, Tyler

**Villains: **Alejandro, Anne Maria, Courtney, Duncan, Eva, Ezekiel, Heather, Jo, Justin, Lightning, Noah, Zoey

**Eliminated: **None

* * *

Well that's it for Chapter 1! I thought it looks pretty good.

I'm thinking about updating once a week, and I'll update next week on Wednesday! That's kind of the one day I don't do anything. But I'm basing this on predictions, so if I have to do an ROTC thing Wednesday then there'll probably be no update. We'll have to see!

Well, review/ comment telling me what you think of the teams and people competing! I'll eventually post chapters of


	2. Episode 1: Part 2: Mud Muscle Mayhem

**A/N: **Im happy with the reviews and the traffic stats! I'm glad everyone's taking a big interest in this story! I decided to answer the reviews, so:

Guest: The whole swap was their actual teams, they just assumed they were on the other XD. Yeah, the Eva and Jo rivalry will have plenty of twists and turns during the story! The reviews won't change the outcome of the story! XD

Reading10: Good to see you're still active on Fanfiction! While I just got back on... most of the good authors haven't been around! Like Enigma and Frank15! Yeah, I didn't want to go with the cliche 'all the contestants together' because that would end up like the beginning of World Tour..

I can see where you're coming from with that. I think the reason I did that with a lot of characters is so I could majorly show the over the top personalities of everyone so it would become a lot more obvious when they get character development.

Don't worry, I'll be here! (I already am XD)

kyogre23: It was for the reason of her big 'warrior' phase after Mike left, so that's how I thought she really was underneath, only to find out it was for revenge. But still, I consider all the crap before Mike left was all her romance, none about personality.

klausllacaj: Thanks! I'm happy you life it!

Guest (Second one): Hope they make the merge so they get some interaction!

Camp Half- Blood: Like I said above (if you read it): Zoey was nothing but feelings for Mike before and slightly after he left. Her whole revenge thing cause Scott to lose his whole body.. so yeah I think that's deserving of the Villains team.

Kosmic: I don't really like B.. but Izzy will be involved with the story later on!

Pabulover123: It gets better! Oh, and I didn't include Mike because I wanted to show Zoey on her own without her always talking about Mike. She's my prime target for development.

I hope more of you review with your questions so I can answer them!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything in this story except for plot! Enjoy!

* * *

**Episode 1: Part 2: **I'm a Villain, So That Gives Me a Right to Destroy You!

* * *

"Okay campers, let's cut to the chase!" Chris yelled over the 24 teens, "Since you all know how everything works, let's get on with the first challenge!"

"But Chris, me and Sierra don't know. We never were on the island.." Alejandro spoke up, looking at Sierra for agreement.

"Oh, I've been on the island." Sierra stated, earning a strange look from Alejandro and Chris.

"Okay... well you're just gonna have to learn by yourself, burn boy!" Chris said, "Now, everyone follow me into the woods for you're first challenge!"

Chris turned around and started walking, and the teens followed.

"That's not something I'd usually agree too," Dawn said to Beth, and both giggled. Lindsay giggled too, despite not knowing what she meant.

Meanwhile, Leshawna and Lightning walking together.

"So, what's your favorite color?" Leshawna asked him. He did his signature pose.

"Yellow! The color of lightning!" Lightning yelled out, and Leshawna laughed.

"You're really silly.. I like that." Leshawna said, smiling at Lightning. Lightning smiled back at her. Owen ran into them and grabbed them into a big bear- hug and squeezed them have to death.

"Isn't this great? You two getting along and such! WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Owen yelled in their ears.

* * *

**Confessional: They Aren't Called Heroes for Nothing**

* * *

**Leshawna: **Yeah, I'm still kind of mad that I didn't get to be on the Villain's team, but Lightning cheered me up after it. He's so nice that it makes me think what the HELL he did last season that made him bad!

**Lindsay: **I'm not exactly sure what Dan was talking about, but it seemed funny! So I just laughed along so it seemed like I was smart and stuff. I wanted to make a good impersonation!

* * *

Ezekiel was walking alone, no one to talk to on the way to the challenge site. He drifted towards Heather, who was also walking alone.

"Hey Heather." Ezekiel greeted. Heather took one look at him and then snarled.

"Get away from me, Gollum." Heather growled and turned away. Ezekiel sighed sadly and drifted away again, only to be met by Zoey.

"Hi Ezekiel." She said,"What's up?"

Ezekiel smiled. "Nothin' eh. My life's been in the dumps after my... incident eh..."

"What incident?" Zoey asked.

"I refused too loose and I got all mad n' stuff eh. I never left the plane and I turned into a moonster and jumped in a voolcanoo with the million!" Ezekiel explained, not wanting to look at Zoey's facial expressions. She put a hand on his shoulder.

"That's okay, we all make mistakes some times. Just like I did last season, when I was bound on getting revenge... " Zoey sighed.

* * *

**Confessional: Regrets**

* * *

**Zoey: **I completely understand Zeke... I know how it feels to make mistakes that I regret. Now look where it landed me. A spot on the Villain's team...

**Ezekiel: **I wish I coold go back and tell myself noot too doo it, but I cant eh. Now everyone will look at me like I'm a moonster for noow on.. And even Anne Maria, too...

* * *

The teams and Chris all stopped in the middle of the forest, where a large clearing held a pit of mud with a large glass platform was it in it. Chris stopped in front of the teams.

"Welcome to your first challenge everyone!" Chris said, clapping his hands, "I can hardly believe you made it this far without breaking out in a fight! Anne Maria...?"

"Shut up!"

"Moving on, the first challenge will be a series of 1- on- 1 showdowns so the old and new contestants can see how strong everyone is! Plus, we may never get a pair of equal numbered teams again! So this is the time to do it!" Chris stated, looking around at everyone.

"Now, the two campers will get onto the glass platform and the weapons used will be these padded duffel bags to knock the other person into the mud. The first person who hits the mud loses, and the winning person earns a point for their team. After all the showdowns whichever team has the most points wins immunity, and the losing team will be voting someone off.

"Okay, first round:" He grabbed a basket and took out a random note card. ,"Noah vs. Cody!"

Cody smirked at Noah, who just sighed.

"Alright, let's get this over with." Noah said. He walked through the mud onto the glass platform with his duffel bag lazily being carried. Cody followed, a lot more enthusiastic than his foe. The two guys held their duffel bags at the ready.

"Ready!" Chris called out.

"Get set!" All of a sudden the glass platform rose high into the air on a glass pillar at least two- stories tall. Both Noah and Cody were shocked and fell on the platform.

"GO!"

"What the hell?" Noah yelled. Cody quickly stood up and grabbed his weapon. Chris snickered.

"Forgot to mention that some things may happen to the platform!" Chris said deviously. While Noah struggled to stand up while not looking down, Cody charged at the bookworm, ready to knock him off.

WHAM! The bag made contact with Noah and the Villain flew off the platform and dropped the long way into the mud, and Cody slipped on where Noah's mud dripped off, causing him to fall off as well. The platform lowered back into the mud.

"Point for the Heroes!" Chris announced. Noah threw his bag (it went about 10 inches) and walked off. The Heroes team cheered for Cody, who had a giant grin on his face through the mud. Chris drew another notecard.

"Ezekiel vs. Sam!"

Ezekiel looked nervous and Sam confident to prove himself to his team. The two guys got onto the platform, dirtying it more with mud. The two crouched down to prepare for the platform to shoot up.

"READY, GET SET," The platform shot up as they expected, but out of nowhere it tilted down Sam's direction, making the competitors off balance.

"GO!" Ezekiel had the advantage of being lighter, and immediately ran to Sam while he was down. Sam scrambled on the ground to regain his footing but only slid further down the platform.

"GO SAM, GO SAM, GO SAM!" Dakota chanted, which made Sam smile, but did nothing for him as Ezekiel sprinted and pounced on the gamer, but Sam gaurded his stomach with his legs, which Ezekiel fell onto and as Sam was about to fall off his scrambled more, tossing Ezekiel into the mud.

"Another point for the Heroes!" Chris yelled out, and the Heroes yelled wildly and Ezekiel sunk into the mud. The Villains all had on frowns.

"Don't worry guys, there are only so many weak players on a team! The rest of us can handle those puny Heroes!" Jo yelled, encouraging her team. Lightning bounced about.

"Sha- Yeah!" Lightning shouted happily. Noah and Ezekiel sat down.

"Thanks for the weak players thing, really appreciate it." Noah grumbled.

"Be quiet Egghead! At least the rest of us are gonna try!" Eva yelled at him. Noah rolled his eyes. Chris pulled the next card:

* * *

**Confessional: Try or You'll Never Succeed, Timmy!**

* * *

**Eva: **I HATE Noah! All he ever does is sit on his but and complain! If we lose this challenge he's definitely getting my vote!

**Noah: **Eva can go yell at someone who cares, because I certainly don't. I might've been forced by Izzy to work with her in the special, but look where that got us. We didn't even make it in that season! Long story short, I don't enjoy Eva.

* * *

"Justin vs. Lindsay!"

"I'm going against Lindsay?" Justin said, "Couldn't you have at least give me some competition?"

The two walked through the mud, and both complained about getting dirty. They picked up their duffel bags and were ready to fight. The platform rose and this time it only did that.

"GO!"

"Eww, I wonder how I'm gonna get this mud off my boots!" Lindsay complained, while Justin smirked and walked at a slow pace. "Ohhh! And I even got some in my hair!"

Lindsay cleaned her hair with saliva as Justin crept behind her, about to hit her.

"LINDSAY WATCH OUT!" Beth yelled.

"Huh?" Lindsay said, and Justin stepped forward to her but slipped on mud and slid to the edge and fell off, while Lindsay was still looking around. "What? I don't get it."

"Third point for Lindsay earning the Heroes their third one in a row!" Chris announced as the platform lowered.

"I won a point?" Lindsay asked, smiling. She walked to Justin and poked him in the eye. "Point!"

* * *

**Confessional: Stupid is as Beautiful Does**

* * *

**Courtney: **It is completely beyond me how Lindsay, a sack of stupid, beat Justin! Then again, they _are _almost complete gender opposites of one another.

**Lindsay: **Yayy! I found out I won a tally mark for my team! AND a point in Justin's eye! This day is great! *Smiles*

* * *

"Heather vs. Leshawna!" Both girls groaned.

"Why do they always match US together?" Heather growled as they moved through the pit of mud.

"I don't care, as long as I always beat you! Every. Single. Time!" Leshawna snickered. Heather gritted her teeth and the girls picked up the duffel bags and covered the platform with more mud.

"GO!" Chris yelled. The platform rose up but the girls were unfazed. It was when it started spinning is what caught them off guard. The girls ran at each other, and smashed into each other.

"Take this!" Leshawna yelled, hitting Heather over the head with her duffel bag, making Heather fall on the ground. Heather, however, crawled her way behind Leshawna and ran at her, hitting her back. Leshawna didn't move, and the sister turned around, laughing.

"Haha, you're so pathetic!" Leshawna yelled. She grabbed Heather by the arm and slammed her to the edge, where she slipped off and held on with her right hand. The spinning made Leshawna dizzy, so she wavered around a little and slipped off and held on to the edge with her left hand- right next to Heather.

"I can still take you!" Heather yelled. The two hit each other with their other arm, and Heather even kicked. The crowd held their breath, as Leshawna kicked Heather in the stomach and the Queen Bee fell to her loss.

"Hell yeah!" Leshawna yelled, dropping also. The Heroes all cheered, and Jo looked at her team angrily.

"Listen, wimps!" Jo yelled to her team. "Go out there and WIN! How the hell are we gonna call ourselves the Villains team if we can't even win a challenge!"

"Yeah! She's right!" Eva yelled. Chris got the next notecard:

"Anne Maria vs. Beth!" Anne Maria cracked her wrists and grinned. Beth looked nervous, but more confident when she looked at Anne Maria. She smiled to her team.

"I got this!" Beth smiled. Anne Maria saw her and growled. The two got on the platform, and it rose.

"GO!" Anne Maria immediately dropped her duffel bag and tackled a surprised Beth. Beth slithered out from under her and ran the other way.

"Oh no you don't!" Anne Maria yelled, throwing her duffel bag at Beth and hit her in the legs, tripping the wannabee. Anne Maria ran and picked Beth up over her head.

"No way I'm getting my hair dirty with mud! Seeya, nerd!" Anne Maria yelled a victory screech and threw Beth off the platform. She stayed on the platform, and ran to her team and they jumped up and down, all cheering very loudly. Beth skulked back to her team, ashamed of her match. Owen patted her back.

"It's okay Beth!" Owen said, "We only need three more points!"

"Lightning vs. Tyler!"

"Yeah! I can so win this!" Tyler yelled. Lightning huffed and the guys got on the platform, and the platform rose up and was doing the tilting gimmick and it leaned towards Lightning.

"GO!" Tyler ran towards Lightning's end, making the platform tilt even more their way, and he slipped on the mud. Lightning was struggling to hold on, let alone beat Tyler.

"Sha- Idiot!" Lightning yelled and dragged a clawing Tyler down and climbed on him, reaching towards the middle. Tyler was yelling in pain as Lightning stepped all over him.

"Hey! Stop! Sto- woaoaaahhh!" Lightning kicked Tyler's head and reached the middle, and Tyler slid down and off the edge and fell on his face. The Villains yelled again and cheered together.

"Next is Eva vs. Sierra!" Chris said. Sierra blanched and Eva smirked evilly. The girls got on the platform and it rose and spun around.

"GO!" Eva ran at full speed at Sierra, her duffel bag ready. Sierra screamed and ran out of the way, and got behind her and hit her on the head with the duffel bag. Eva stood still for a second, and then unleashed her rage.

"WHO THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE?" Eva yelled, reaching for Sierra who tried running away but slipped and started crawling. Eva grabbed her and dragged her on the floor to the center of the rotating platform.

"SOMEONE HELP ME!" Sierra yelled, started to be thrown around. Sierra kicked her attacker in the face and stood up, ready to fight back. Eva's face was red with pure anger. Sierra jumped in the air and attached herself to Eva's head.

"Take this!" Sierra shook Eva's head and covered Eva's eyes. Eva grabbed onto Sierra, only to misstep and fall off the platform, and she moved upside down to make Sierra hit the mud first.

"Villains win their third point! It's 4-3 with the Heroes winning!" Chris yelled. Eva ran to her team and high- fived Jo.

"Come on guys!" Beth encouraged her team. "You guys can do it!" The five who haven't gone were feeling the pressure and looked around nervously waiting their turn.

* * *

**Confessional: Audition?**

* * *

**Dakota: **I'm really nervous. I can definitely feel the pressure on my shoulders for this win. If I don't get this, *Sticks her thumb out and motions over her shoulder* My pretty, tan, shapely butt is out. I don't know if I can handle it... *She slumps in her seat and a guys okay offscreen* You think I can make the audition?

**Beth: **Even though I lost, I felt like I was the leader of our team. And I wanted to cheer them up so we don't have to vote a nice person off. I'd really hate it if a Villain won this season.

* * *

"Zoey vs. Dakota!" Chris announced. Both girls looked at each other. Zoey smiled and waved, and Dakota vaguely remembered Zoey rejecting her because she was a mutant. Dakota growled and Zoey looked scared.

"Hey Dakotazoid. Long time no see." Zoey chuckled at her little joke once both girls were on the platform. Dakota didn't respond, and just stared at Zoey through slits. "Ookaayy..."

"GO!" Dakota immediately charged at the indie while the platform rose. Zoey quickly dodged her and ran away and prepared herself to defend off Dakota.

"This if for being so mean to me!" Dakota yelled, slammed the duffel bag in Zoey's chest.

"Ow! Hey!" Zoey said, hurt and annoyed. Zoey hit Dakota in the arm with her bag, and Dakota hit her once again in the chest. They were inching closer and closer to the edge, with Zoey being closer. The redhead looked at her position and thought of something.

The next time Dakota was going to hit her, she quickly dodged and Dakota's bag made the famemonger be weighted down over the edge, were she fell in the mud and looked on with horror. All the newer contestants and Chris covered their ears.

"OH MY FUCKING GOOODDD! AAAAAHHHHH!" Dakota screamed bloody murder at the top of her lungs.

"Damn she can scream!" Leshawna commented.

"We're all tied up now! 4-4!" Chris announced while Dakota ran out of the mud and to Sam, where he comforted her. The Villains cheered even louder for catching up with the Heroes.

"Alejandro vs. Owen!" Chris announced, laughing. The guys got onto the platform and waited for Chris to say go.

"Hey Al!" Owen greeted happily.

"Be quiet." Alejandro responded. The platform rose and tilted towards Owen. MAJORLY.

"GO!" The platform was tilted so much to Owen that Alejandro held onto the other side and was hanging off as Owen immediately fell into the mud.

"Aww!" Owen yelled angrily, but then played in the mud a little. "This mud smells like chicken. I like chicken..."

The entire platform flipped over and Alejandro landed on top of Owen. "Hey Al!"

Alejandro growled and kicked Owen in the butt. Owen laughed and farted.

"Duncan vs. Harold!" Chris proclaimed, laughing again. Harold blanched and Duncan smirked evilly. They got onto the platform, and Harold looked at the ground, feeling that he would be voted off. His whole team was cheering for the nerd.

"You might as well not listen to them. You're losing, nerd." Duncan said intimidatingly.

"GO!" Chris yelled. Harold ran at Duncan and hit him in the chest with the duffel bag.

"OOOFF!" Duncan yelled, collapsing to the mud- covered glass. Harold stared at disbelief.

"I- I. Y- you.." Harold stuttered. The crowd held their breath.

"Heh, I'm just shittin' you." Duncan said, "I'm a Villain, so that gives me a right to destroy you!" He grabbed Harold and stood up, took hold of his neck and slammed him into the glass, and then into the mud.

"Oooooo!" Chris said, chuckling. "Damn, that was harsh!"

Brick and Tyler helped Harold up and out of the mud, and Duncan ran to his team, high- fiveing everyone.

"Second to last... Courtney vs. Dawn!" Chris announced. Courtney smiled when she saw Dawn.

* * *

**Confessional: Plan for Action**

* * *

**Courtney: **I know I was fighting that weird girl, but I also need to work on my image. So it was my perfect chance to get someone on my side. You know, for the merge.

* * *

"GO!" Dawn stood quietly, watching as Courtney smiled and waved at her, and the ran. Courtney seemed to hold Dawn and pinned her down.

"Listen," Courtney whispered to Dawn, which caught her off guard, "I know you didn't get really far last time. This time, I really want to help you."

Courtney and Dawn pretended that they were struggling.

"Why? Why me?" Dawn asked. Courtney flipped over and made Dawn look like she was pinning her down.

"Because, you are really nice! Like me. So let's make a deal to work together when we get to the merge. Just stay under the radar to make it." Courtney explained. Dawn nodded, and then Courtney threw her off into the mud.

"Well, that was a long one. Villains win another point! Only one more fight to go between the last people left: Jo vs. Brick!" Chris announced. Brick and Jo both smiled deviously at each other and got on the mud covered- platform.

"GO!" Jo and Brick both hit eachother head on with the duffel bags, it was after they hit that Jo tripped him and he fell on the ground.

"Heheh- WOAH!" Jo shouted as Brick tripped her back. He got up and stood above her.

"I refuse to fight a girl. Plus, this match does not matter. Because of this, I forfeit." Brick said monotonically. Jo and Chris stood shocked.

"Uh, okay. I guess you're right." Chris admitted, rubbing his head. "Villains win! Heroes, see me at the fire pit in about 3 hours! BAI GUISE"

**Winner: Villains**

* * *

**Confessional: Who You Gonna Blame, Who's it Gonna Be?**

* * *

**Brick: **I feel like I could be a prime target for elimination, but probably not. _Hopefully _not.

**Sierra: **I think a lot of people showed some slip- ups. Of course, we can't eliminate Sam, Lindsay, Leshawna, or Cody. They proved their worth.. so there is a possibility it could be me. I just hope my favorite people in the whole world don't vote me off for the first time for the first elimination!

* * *

**(Heroes' Cabin)**

Tyler and Owen sat outside, playing a game of thumb war when Sam, Harold, and Cody all came out.**  
**

"Hey guys!" Tyler greeted after beating Owen. The three nerds all sat down around them.

"Who should we vote?" Cody asked. Sam held a finger to his chin.

"I say Beth. We could probably pull it off if we got Dakota and Brick." Harold stated. Owen nodded.

"That sucks. I wish we didn't have to go to the elimination. I don't want to vote anyone off, especially Beth!" Owen whined. He held his head. "Alright, if we have to."

"Okay, I'll go tell Dakota." Sam said, frowning. Tyler stood up.

"I'll get Brick on board!" Tyler said, and ran off.

* * *

Sam approached Dakota, who was sitting on a log practicing expressions.

"Hey Sammy!" Dakota greeted, smiling brightly, then frowning. Sam sat next to her and held her hand.

"Hey, Dakota. Listen, I want to vote Beth out." Sam sighed. "She's weak, really. And she has a lot of friends and all that stuff."

Dakota shrugged. "I guess.. she's really nice, but if I have to I will!"

"Thanks." Sam said, and pecked her on the cheek. "I can't wait till we get back so we can have some alone time, hehe."

* * *

All the girls sat in their part of the cabin.

"So what if I vote for Lindsay?" asked Lindsay, "Would I win? That would be _so _fantastic!"

"No, Lindsay!" Sierra shouted. "You do not vote yourself!"

"What if we voted Harold? I feel awkward around him, and he's not the strongest guy around." Leshawna said hesitantly. Lindsay gasped.

"I get it! Why don't we vote Owen! That way he'd win again!" Lindsay exclaimed, smiling happily. Leshawna, Dakota, and Sierra facepalmed. Beth stood up.

"Or we could vote him so he _doesn't _win again!" Beth said. Dakota was filing her nails.

"That's pretty reasonable. I wouldn't mind losing him." Dawn said as she hung upside down with her eyes closed from the bunk bed frame. Dakota filed her nails harder.

"And I'm sure they'll agree." Leshawna said, glad she wasn't the one going. Dakota broke her nail file.

"All the guys are voting for Beth!" Dakota shouted out, but then held her mouth. All the girls stared at her. Beth frowned.

"That sucks. Maybe we can get Sam. And Harold," Beth said, looking at Leshawna.

"I'll get Brick!" Sierra exclaimed and ran out. Beth nodded, and the girls left.

* * *

Dakota ran past Sam. "Vote Owen." Dakota said. Sam looked at her strangely.

"But I thou-"

"Just vote Owen! Convince the others if you want. Pleasee!" Dakota said, and she ran off.

* * *

**Confessional: Heroes Vote**

* * *

**Beth: **I hope all the guys don't vote me.. Maybe Sierra and Dakota can convince them. But I don't want to go home in a tiebreaker. Sorry, but I think you're a liability to the team. I vote for Owen.

**Brick: **I'm not sure who to vote.. I'd rather not vote off my team members, but I guess I'll have to vote for you, just because of today.

**Cody: **I don't who to stick with..

**Dakota: **I really hope Sam pulls through with this. Sorry, but I really like Beth. I vote for Owen.

**Dawn: **I have to keep myself safe in order to make the merge with Courtney, and that means voting off weaker players.

**Harold: **I was given two different options, but I wanna go with the better one for me.

**Leshawna: **I wanted to vote Harold off because of the awkward situation I'm in, but I guess I'm okay with this.

**Lindsay: **Byee! Love you!

**Owen:** It's either you or someone I really like... And I like you too! But someone has to goo... I vote for Beth.

**Sam: **I don't know whether to go with my heart or my brain...

**Sierra: **Looks like I'm safe! Bye!

**Tyler: **Sorry, but you're really weak. And I need strong players so we can make the merge! I vote for Beth.

* * *

**(Elimination Ceremony: Heroes)**

Chris stood before all the Heroes for the very first elimination of the 5th season.

"Welcome Heroes team, to your very first elimination ceremony.

"You should all know how this works- if you do not receive a marshmallow you will be eliminated, and whoever is eliminated must walk the Dock of Shame, to the Boat of Losers, where they will NEVER come back to the island. EVER."

The four newer contestants were relieve to know there wouldn't be a Toxic Marshmallow of Loserdom anymore.

"The first ones safe... Leshawna." Leshawna smiled and got her marshmallow.

"Sierra..

"Lindsay..

"Sam..

"Cody..

"Dawn..

"Dakota..

"Harold..

"Tyler...

The final three, Beth, Brick, and Owen, stared at the remaining two marshmallows. "Brick." Chris said. Brick's stress went away and he grabbed his marshmallow with joy.

"The last marshmallow goes to...

"Beth." Beth was overjoyed when she caught her marshmallow, but frowned at Owen. "Sorry Owen, but you have been the very first eliminated off the 5th season. You know the deal, bro." Chris said; even he was bummed out Owen left first.

"Bye guys! I'm not mad at any of you, I hope a Hero wins this season!" Owen laughed and walked down the dock and onto the boat. "Do you have any chocolate? I'm feeling sad."

"WAS THAT A BLACK JOKE?" Chef yelled.

"Get out of my damn fire pit." Chris shouted. He turned to the camera.

"What will happen to Beth as she deals with the stress of being the leader?

"How will Courtney make the merge to team up with Dawn?

"And who will win this season? Hero... or Villain?

"Find out on this season of...

"Total Drama:

"HEROES,

"VS.

"VILLAINS!"

* * *

**Votes: **

Beth: **Owen**

Brick: **Owen**

Cody: **Owen**

Dakota: **Owen**

Dawn: **Owen**

Harold: **Owen**

Leshawna: **Owen**

Lindsay:** Owen**

Owen: Beth

Sam: **Owen**

Sierra: **Owen **

Tyler: Beth

**Owen: 10**

Beth: 2

* * *

**Camper Count: **

**Heroes: **Beth, Brick, Cody, Dakota, Dawn, Harold, Leshawna, Lindsay, Sam, Sierra, Tyler

**Villains: **Alejandro, Anne Maria, Courtney, Duncan, Eva, Ezekiel, Heather, Jo, Justin, Lightning, Noah, Zoey

**Eliminated: **Owen

* * *

And that's the first episode!

Owen was voted off first, and the main reason was because he already won, and he's so over the top that there's no way not to make him something else. And plus, he's a weak player. He was brought back mainly so he could start other contestants off with their own story. So really Owen had no story to begin with. He just seemed like the perfect first boot that made everyone sad together and not hate each other... yet.

So yeah, give me some predictions of who you think will be next, and what do you think of Owen's elimination?

Also, a poll is up on my page, asking which of the 13 contestants who didn't come back you want me to interview first! The interviews will be in a different story, and they will happen every other chapter!

Oh, and make sure to give Owen some questions for the Aftermath episode! (Every four episodes!)

Seeya!


	3. Episode 2: Part 1: Interactions

**A/N: **Thank you all so much who read this story! I've never been so excited for a story with my time on Fanfiction! Thanks for everyone who reviewed and voted in the poll too! The poll closes next week, so make sure you vote if you want to see your favorite character be interviewed!

Now, like I pomised I'll answer the questions of reviewers!

Meowth's Tooth Dragon: Dakota was never really BAD, but she was selfish. Not selfish to the point of other people being affected though. And in the end she was genuinely nice to Zoey and Sam (Maybe it was Dakotazoid talking there. It's debatable, like Zoey!)

The Jedi Ninja: That might happen. I can say that the Harold-Duncan hate relationship wont be too focused on in this story.

Guest: I really wish that you could've signed in so I could message you privately, but I guess I'll just have to do it here.

I know Zoey is a nice person, but she did bad things. It's exactly the same boat Ezekiel's in. Zoey has regret because every time she'll look at Scott in the hospital (while he's there) she'll feel remorse because even if it was for revenge she still feels bad.

It's basically their personality clashes. They were seen talking to each other in little bits through the special, but that was it. Eva is tough and wants to be on a strong team with strong people who will work with her, which is exactly what Noah wont do. Noah doesn't really like anyone except for Owen and maybe Izzy. Noah is really snarky and talks back and does what he wants to do without caring, which exactly what Eva hates. So you could see where I'm coming from with the hate relationship.

Um, I don't really see how it matters if Lindsay tells the difference between genders. She just met Dawn and just heard her name. Why shouldn't she slip up on her gender? ^-^

I never said Justin and Lindsay were gender opposites. Courtney did. Last time I checked Courtney didn't write the story, so you should bring that up with her.

I don't see Leshawna as a villain AT ALL. She WANTED to be a Villains because they usually have more popularity and stuff. She's really nice to her team and helpful, and even has a nice little budding romance going for her.

Dakota tried to be friends with Zoey- Zoey rejected her because she was mutated- Dakota trusted Zoey- Zoey voted her off for being a mutant.

Uhh, I don't really see how that has to to do with anything. It's a given fact that writers don- shouldn't use their emotions to change the outcome of the story. I despise Duncan, but he may win for all the audience knows. And even if it mattered, I like Brick; he's very chivalrous and loyal. You might not like Brick, but I do. If it's worth something.

**Now that I'm done with that very long review, lets continue.**

NerdyBarista: As always I love your reviews! Sierra is also another debatable one; she never really meant trouble for Cody but it was out of love. Glad that you're happy with Owen's elimination!

Pabulover123: They didn't vote off Brick because he's their main source of strength and Owen is the weakest. So even if Brick stepped down if it still mattered then he wouldn't go home.

Bowserboy129: Sorry that you're disappointed with that, but really it was an impossibility if I wanted to make the story's timeline work out. It's 6 months after RotI, so Scott would still be in the hospital for a while and Alejandro would be healed after a year and a half. You can still vote to see his interview first on my account page!

**Disclaimer: I own none of the characters or setting or some of the challenge ideas. I do however own the plot!**

* * *

**Episode 2: Part** **1: **The Worst Bitch of Them All

* * *

The episode opened again with Chris standing on the Dock of Shame, and he flashed his smile.

"Last time on, Total Drama: Heroes vs. Villains!

"The 24 contestants arrived, and they were put on their team depending on one thing: Hero or Villain? There were some such as Cody and Lindsay, who knew they would be Heroes, or Heather and Lightning, who knew they would be Villains! But some were surprising to them, like Leshawna desperately trying to prove she was a Villain, and Zoey who was utterly shocked when being put on the Villains team. But they all stook to their team. The first challenge arrived, and there were some EPIC battles! Most importantly like Heather vs. Leshawna, and Eva vs. Sierra! But ultimately the Villains beat the Heroes, and the Heroes had to vote someone off. At first, all the guys except for Brick had made a deal to vote Beth, but when Sam told Dakota and the girls made a plan to vote Owen, Dakota was in power, and decided to stick with her friend. She told Sam in a last minute deal, and Sam spread it around to everyone that the girls were voting Owen, and that Dakota wanted them too so they wouldn't seem like they were the outsiders. So Sam told the guys last minute, and everyone except for Tyler voted Owen, and Tyler and Owen voted Beth.

"What tension is there in the teams, and what will the next challenge be? And who will be eliminated? Find out next time, on Total Drama:

"HEROES

"VS.

"VILLAINS!"

* * *

**(Theme song plays)**

* * *

**(Heroes Cabin)**

The boys picked their spots in the cabin, and it was a more depressing pick now that their prime enjoyment was gone. Tyler had a top bunk above Brick and across the room was Harold above Sam. Cody took the extra bunk bed on the top. **  
**

"So..." Cody said. Most of the guys looked around guiltily away from Tyler. Tyler sighed.

"I can't believe you guys went with Dakota instead of the bros. I thought it was gonna stay! I didn't know you would all backstab me and vote off my best friend. Thanks, guys." Tyler stated. The guys continued to look guilty, but Brick stood up in front of their bunk.

"Listen, I think I speak for the rest of us when we say Owen was a weak player. He was easily beat by Alejandro, and that's why we voted him off. It was not in any way to make you feel sad or mad. Though we all do feel bad for voting Owen off, even if we did have to. He was really nice." Brick said to Tyler, looking down.

"Come on, Tyler!" Sam said to the jock, "Cheer up. You still got a whole game ahead of you! Don't be so sad because of one vote, you'll see him again! Heh."

Tyler shifted a little in his bed.

* * *

**Confessional: The Difficulty of Losing **

* * *

**Tyler: **I'm not really happy with my team.. But Brick did have a point.. But I liked Owen!.. But I wish I wasn't the only one.. And.. But.. UGH! I hate losing! *Slams a fist down on the wood behind the toilet and the other side pops up and hits the back of his head*

**Brick: **I know I should have tried harder to win that challenge even though it was no use, but I just can't fight girls.. it's against all of my policies of being a man. But I will help lead my team to victory today!

**Cody:** Tyler was sad about Owen leaving, but we should have a least tried to cheer him up.

* * *

Cody approached Tyler outside of the cabin, and sat down next to him.

"Hey Tyler!" Cody said happily. Tyler sighed and waved to the geek. "Don't feel sad about Owen, you still got other friends here! Like me!"

Tyler smiled and looked at Cody. "Thanks, bro." He playfully punched Cody's arm. Cody punched a little harder back, and Tyler punched him hard in the shoulder, and Cody shouted.

"OW!"

* * *

Sam and Dakota were on the same log they sat on the night before. They were making out when Sam suddenly stopped and pulled away.

"What's wrong?" Dakota asked, and gasped. "Did my lip gloss smudge off?"

"No, it's not that, I ju-"

"Good thing I have my mirror with me." Dakota said, and pulled her mirror out.

"I wanted to kno-"

"Ah! It DID smudge!" Dakota yelled and quickly covered her lips with more.

"Why did you want us to vote Owen?" Sam asked loudly. Dakota froze.

"So that the girls would see everyone was on the same page, and wouldn't want to vote you off!" Dakota said, smiling at Sam. Sam smiled back, thankful for his girlfriend.

"That's a good point; And you know, he did already win. Heh." Sam laughed a little, and the couple got back to making out.

* * *

All the girls were in the cabin except for Dakota, and they were all just chit- chatting.

"You think the next challenge will be hard?" Dawn asked Lindsay.

"Hopefully it'll be soft.." Lindsay replied. Dawn laughed a little. Leshawna and Beth were talking about the idea to start an alliance, which Sierra got into as well.

"You think it would be a good idea? I mean.. what if everyone gets mad at us and stuff?" Sierra asked Beth. Beth nodded grimly.

"Well.. I don't want to be hated.. but I do want us to get to the end. I guess it's a con for pro." Beth said quietly. Leshawna looked at Dawn and Lindsay, who were still talking.

"What about those two? And Dakota." Leshawna reminded. "I think it'd be a good idea to get them in on this too."

"And the guys! Especially Co-.. Any of them.." Sierra muttered.

"No.. we just need to keep it within the girls. And I'm not sure about Dakota... what do you think?" Beth asked them. Leshawna shook her head.

"That white girl is CRAZY." Leshawna stated. Sierra also disagreed. The girls turned around and told the girls about their alliance, which both agreed to. Even though one didn't know what it was.

* * *

**Confessional: The First Alliance**

* * *

**Beth: **I'm glad everyone agreed to the alliance! I hope we can make it really far together. Away from strategy, me and Dawn and Lindsay have a really nice friendship. Even though she's a bit weird she's really nice when you talk to her!

**Dawn: **I really like Beth and Lindsay, but if we make the merge I sense they'll be angry with me..

* * *

**(Villains Cabin)**

"I call the top bunk!~" Anne Maria yelled as the girls went into their cabin. She jumped onto the bed and lounged. Zoey shrugged and took the bottom bunk, eyeing the bed above her. Jo took the bottom of one where Eva was on the top, so that left Heather on the top and Courtney on the bottom. **  
**

"So, how was your season, girls?" Courtney asked Zoey, Anne Maria, and Jo. Heather and Eva rolled their eyes.

"Look, you can stop acting like some goody goody, because me and thunder thighs over there both know that you are devious, bratty, and selfish. You will do whatever you need to do to win, and will push anyone over to get there. Just like me. Did you three catch that?" Heather yelled, looking at the CIT and then the noobies.

"Well, um, in my season I made the final 3.. and I, well, went a little crazy an episode before for revenge.. but I got a loving boyfriend out of it all." Zoey explained, smiling sweetly. Anne Maria laughed.

"What a sap story. You got Scott mauled. I'm pretty sure that he would've been here instead of your boring tooshee." Anne Maria grumbled. Zoey glared at her.

"Whatever.." Zoey said quietly and turned over in her bed to sleep. Jo was asleep too, and Eva was slowly drifting off. Anne Maria finished wrapping her hair and went to sleep, which left Heather and Courtney.

"Be quiet, you." Courtney whispered to Heather, "I'll take you to the finals with me if you don't rat me out." Heather rolled her eyes and put on her cover for her eyes.

"You think I honestly CARE if you take me? I know I can win, I've technically already done it! I can make it by myself, and while I get there I'm gonna put in all my effort to regain my name and be the most cold- hearted bitch I can be. Goodnight, Ms. CIT." Heather stated and went to sleep. Courtney stared at the air for a couple minutes, then went to sleep.

* * *

**Confessional: The Worst of the Worst**

* * *

**Courtney: **Heather... is Heather. She's back from season 1, I guess. *Sighs* I'm just going to have to deal with her when the time comes..

**Zoey: **I wish Anne Maria would just step off... I would wonder why Jo or Lightning haven't stood up for me... but they're Jo and Lightning..

**Anne Maria: **I can say whatevah I want about Zoey right out in the open and no one, even Zoey, says anything back! It's been a good first day.

**Heather: **Nice Heather who played for the good guys and stopped Alejandro is out the window. Evil Heather who plays for herself and to make people cry is back, and she wants vengeance. I will be the worst bitch of them all.

* * *

The sun rose and most of the boys in the Villains cabin woke up. Noah was still asleep, and Justin and Alejandro headed outside. Lightning snuck out of the window right when Ezekiel woke up and Duncan came back into the cabin.

Ezekiel sighed and pulled out a journal and a pen and started writing. _  
_

_'Dear Journal,_

_ I wish I was in the Heroes Cabin, so I could socialize with people other than Zoey. She's nice and all, but I just want to spend time with people other than her for the whole day. I despise my team. Jo and Eva are mean to everyone and are always exercising, Noah does nothing but sleep and read, Justin always complains and brags about his looks. Alejandro is strangely quiet, and he doesn't really socialize with anyone except Anne Maria, who is always concerned for her looks and Alejandro, and then there's Heather who is also quiet and keeps to herself. Courtney is always reading or writing but is also really nice, so I don't have anything to say about her. Lightning is always out of the cabin, and Duncan who is the worst beca-'_

"Duncan is the worst because what?" Duncan gowled, glaring at the farm boy. Ezekiel started trembling._  
_

"N- no! I- it's n- no-" Ezekiel started, but was interrupted by Duncan. The punk knocked the pen and journal out of his hands and grabbed his collar and lifted him up.

"I'm gonna hurt you SO bad." Duncan said, smiling evilly. As he was about to slam the homeschool on the ground, someone threw their pillow at Duncan. Duncan dropped Ezekiel and looked around.

"Hey, badass." Noah said from his bed, "Do you think you can do that another time? I'm trying to get some sleep here, and it's had to when I can hear the pee running down homeschools leg."

Duncan and Noah stared at Ezekiel, who smiled sheepishly. Duncan stepped back quickly and sneered. "I'll get you, Zeke. Don't worry. I will." The punk exited the cabin, and Ezekiel sat down on his bed.

"Thanks Noa-"

"I meant it when I said I wanted to sleep. Shut up."

* * *

Deep in the woods, there was a little hollow where the only entrance was under a huge rock. It was beautiful- the smell of nice pine trees covering all but a small portion of the sky, that small portion of sunlight shining down on a a circle of sand surrounded by rocks and logs. There was a small pond in the corner that was barely connected to the main river, so none of the fish could get through into it.

In this little hollow, on a log, sat Leshawna. She was patting her legs, killing time. She couldn't wait to see him again since the previous night.

Lightning came from under the boulder and jumped up and ran to Leshawna and sat by her. Both smiled for a minute, and then began conversing.

"So... what's been up at your camp?" Lightning asked.

"Nothing really. I think I'll be able to make the merge.. Brick and Beth want to vote off weak players, and I'm pretty strong so I guess this girl's gettin' through." Leshawna said, smiling even more.

"I've been wanting you ask you something, Lightning." Leshawna asked.

"Lightning's listenin'"

"What the heck did you do to end up on the Villains team?" Leshawna asked the athlete. Lightning frowned, but then shrugged.

"Lightning doesn't even know. Apparently he treated people bad or something. He don't care! He just wants to have a good time with Leshawna!" Lightning exclaimed, and jumped up on a rock, flexing.

Leshawna giggled and stood up as well, but turned away.

"What's wrong?" Lightning asked. Leshawna shook her head.

"I gotta go! I promised Sierra I would eat breakfast with her, and I don't want the girl to flip out on me!" Leshawna said, and squeezed herself under the boulder. Lightning shrugged and followed, but headed towards his cabin.

* * *

**Confessional: Scared**

* * *

**Leshawna: **Lightning's growing on me. But I don't trust the boy one bit. He's a Villain! He could easily get me to fall in love with him and take the knife and stab me! Figuratively of course, but it would still hurt on the inside. It happened to me once with Alejandro, and I don't want it to happen again. I need to find more things out about him before I judge.

* * *

In the mess hall, Leshawna just entered and sat down by Sierra. Down the table, Dawn and Lindsay were having a nice chat.

"So like, are you a witch or something?" Lindsay asked, eating her slop. Dawn shook her head.

"No, no. Not at all!" Dawn said, "I can just see auras. And other things, but I don't think I can tell you." The moonchild looked down at her food with a questioning face.

"Does this food have the presence of meat in it?" Dawn said, frowning when she saw bits of red in the white goo. Chef laughed loudly.

"If you wanna call it food, weird girl!" Chef went back to his kitchen as Dawn pushed the slop away.

"That's okay, I wasn't going to eat it anyhow.." Lindsay and Dawn both laughed quietly. Across the table Harold and Sam were talking as well.

"Man, it sucks not having any video games.." Sam sighed sadly. Harold patted him on the back.

"Worry not, for I have brought some video games of my own!" Harold whispered, and Sam brightened up.

"Really?" Sam said loudly, suddenly more excited. Harold shushed him.

"Be quiet!" Harold said "Here, go to the cabin and unlock the chest in my drawer! Play whatever game you want!"

Harold handed the gamer a key and patted his shoulder. Sam immediately ran out of the mess hall and to the cabin.

"Dakota you're really nice; it was so mean of Chris to do all those things to you!" Beth said. Dakota nodded.

"Oh I know. I still haven't grown my hair back to the length it was." Dakota looked around and then covered her mouth and grabbed the ends of her hair. "Some of this is extensions!"

Beth gasped and frowned.

"Beth, can you make a promise?" Dakota asked. Beth nodded her head. "I've noticed that you're like the leader of the team with Brick and everything, so I wanted to know if you could like keep me and Sam safe for a while?"

Dakota clasped her hands, and Beth immediately smiled. "Of course I can! Why would I want to vote you off? Harold and Cody are a lot weaker..." Beth explained, and Dakota smiled.

"Thankyou thankyou thankyou!" Dakota thanked and hugged her friend.

* * *

**Confessional: Safety**

* * *

**Dakota: **I'm so glad that Beth said yes! I think if she gets rid of Harold and Cody before me and Sam, then we could go all the way to the merge without a loss!

* * *

Chris called everyone out to the field by the lake, and stood in front of both teams.

"Ready to get started with your second challenge?"

* * *

**Camper Count:**

**Heroes: **Beth, Brick, Cody, Dakota, Dawn, Harold, Leshawna, Lindsay, Sam, Sierra, Tyler

**Villains: **Alejandro, Anne Maria, Courtney, Duncan, Eva, Ezekiel, Heather, Jo, Justin, Lightning, Noah, Zoey

**Eliminated: **Owen

* * *

And so we finish part 1 of the second episode!

What will the challenge be and who will win it?

What will happen between Leshawna and Lightning?

And how will Zoey make it out of the Villains team alive?

Find out in the next chapter!


	4. Episode 2: Part 2: Painting Me Purple

**A/N: **Sorry everyone for being a day late! My laptop has been dead because the charger is broke, thus I have to write on my family's computer which is usually occupied by my mother, but anyways. Thanks everyone so much for the reviews, follows, favs, and voting in the poll! The first interview will be around Friday-Saturday. It will be in a different story, though, so make sure to watch for it!

As always, I will answer some questions you guys have given me via review.

Kosmic: That's a secret, I'm afraid. But do note that one of the people who have not made the competition will make a big impact on it, wether they're in or not!

Reading10: The LightningxLeshawna pairing will suffer some hardships, but I can't say wether they will make it through or not. They're really one of the few fanon pairings in the story. Beth would be a reasonable choice for elimination this episode, it all depends!

The Jedi Ninja: Sorry, but I wont be able to break that trend. If I didn't it'd only be Hero and Villain going off and on, and that's no fun! I understand why you think Zoey isn't a Villain, but she's there for a reason. If she wasn't on the Villains side then she probably wouldn't have been in the story!

Apocalypse Owner: It would be an easy guess, but not everything is as it seems!

Enjoy the next chapter!

**Disclaimer: **I own NOTHINNNNGGGGGGGG (except for plot and some challenges)

**Episode 2: Part 2: **I'm Wheezin' Like I Have Asthma or Sometin'

* * *

"Heck yeah!" Tyler yelled and pointed to the opposite team "We're going to beat you guys SO bad!"

Duncan laughed. "In your dreams."

"Okay kids, settle down. We can save the fights till the challenge starts." Chris said, then winked at Anne Maria.

"This challenge is somewhat simple, in the sense that what you have to do." Chris explained. Courtney gave him a confused look.

"Which is...?" the CIT asked, waving her hand. Chris shushed her.

"Everyone will have a contraption locked to their chest. Don't worry, you can't take it off." Chris said, smirking, "The contraption is set to explode a paintball onto your chest after 5 hours from now, which would be 6 o'clock. Until then, you will have to search the island for a key. There are 23 keys for each of you, but 11 of them are only for Heroes, and 12 for Villains. If it so happens you use a key that's for the other key, the paintball will set off and you're out of the game.

"If you touch the area of the device touching you, it will sense that you're trying to take it off and will shoot the paintball. After 5 hours, whoever has more players out of the device wins. The losers, of course, will have to go to the Bonfire Ceremony and vote one of their own off. Let's get everyone set up!" Chris finished.

Chef walked into the field with two large boxes. He made everyone line up and he started putting the vest- like devices on.

"Well, this will be easy." Cody said happily to Harold.

* * *

With the devices, vests with a glass box containing a single purple paintball and right below it was a big key hole, on all the campers, they all were lined up, ready to go. Chef held up a checkered flag, about to signal the campers to start the immunity challenge.

"GO YOU LITTLE WORTHLESS IDIOTS!" Chef waved the flag, and most people ran into the forest, a couple to the hill, and a couple to the beach.

* * *

In the forest, Eva, Jo, and Justin were running all around, trying to find some Villain keys.

"Ugh, this pointless. There aren't any keys around here." Eva said, angrily kicking a pine cone. Justin examined big stones while Jo was climbing trees.

"Just keep looking!" Jo told her, "We have to keep our winning streak!" She dropped from a tree, and then looked at its roots.

"Fine." Eva mumbled, and looked in some bushes. Justin smirked.

"Wow, I never met someone who could convince Eva to do something so calmly." Justin remarked, and was promptly hit in the head with a stone.

"Shutup, beauty queen." Eva said, cracking a smirk with Jo, who laughed.

"Yeah, whatever. Just find a key." Justin grumbled, rubbing his head.

* * *

In another part of the forest Sierra, Brick, Leshawna, and Dawn were also looking, but were unsuccessful since the 15 minutes they had so far.

"None over here!" Leshawna said, looking in a bunch of bushes.

"Nada." Sierra yelled coming up from under water in a river. Brick sighed.

"Why aren't there any in the forest?" Brick yelled. Dawn sat on a rock, meditating.

"Please Brick, take your frustration out on the tree right next to you. I think it may be worth your while." Dawn said, keeping her eyes closed. Brick sighed.

"This one?" Brick asked, pointing a larger pine tree. Dawn nodded. Brick kicked it, and then quickly grabbed his foot.

"OW! OW!" the army boy yelled, and then was covered with a huge pile of pine cones. He poked his head out and glared at Dawn, who looked at him sheepishly.

"Sorry."

* * *

By the beach, Lindsay and Beth were looking around the stairs, rocks, and in the water for keys. Beth was searching the water while Lindsay the dock.

"Find anything?" Beth asked, standing up straight and getting the wet sand off her arms. Lindsay nodded her head.

"Yeah! I found a couple of splinters!" Lindsay said, smiling and holding up her splinter- covered hands after running her hands all along the dock. Beth gasped and ran to help her.

"Here, let me get them.." Beth said, and picked the splinters out. After getting the ones from her left hand she did her right while Lindsay fixed her hair with her free one.

The dumb blonde patted it and patted and out fell a key in a purple bag. Beth gasped and immediately got the bag and took the key out.

"Lindsay! You had a key! In your... hair..." Beth said. Lindsay looked surprised too.

"So _that's _what that was!" Lindsay exclaimed, "I thought I just grew a lot more hair!"

Beth held the key, and both girls looked at it nervously. The key was a royal purple color, and was kind of big; but other than that it looked like a regular key.

"Well, let's try it out!" Lindsay said. Beth shook her head.

"How come it doesn't have our team color on it?" Beth asked

"Maybe it just means a universal key, and that it can work on anyone!" Lindsay said, smiling. Beth shrugged.

"Okay, I guess you're right." Beth admitted. Lindsay smiled haughtily and took the key and put it in her lock.

"See? It fits!" Lindsay said happily, then tried to turn it but the key wouldn't turn. The paintball in Lindsay's vest shot out and hit her in the chest.

"Owww! My tummy!" Lindsay said, now on the ground. Chris was heard over the speaker.

"And with that we have our first victim. Lindsay, you have been eliminated and must go to the mess hall to wait for the challenge to be through."

"Awwww! I don't wanna wait!" the blonde frowned and skulked away. Beth shrugged and went to the forest to find others from her team.

* * *

**Points:**

**Heroes: **Points: 0 Losses: 1

**Villains: **Points: 0 Losses: 0

* * *

**Confessional: Duncabella**

* * *

**Lindsay: **It sucks being the first one off the team, but hopefully I can make it up to them in the challenge today! *Giggles*

* * *

Alejandro, Anne Maria, Duncan, and Lightning were in a big group searching for keys on top of the mountain.

"Alejandro... I don't think I can *puff* go any longah *puff*" Anne Maria said between deep breaths. They had climbed the mountain since the challenge began, about 45 minutes ago.

The group was halfway to the top, and even Lightning was getting short breaths.

"Come on, we can do this!" Alejandro supported his teammates. Anne Maria stared at him.

"I obviously CAN'T. We're only halfway up and I'm wheezin' like I have asthma or sometin'." Anne Maria said, stopping and taking a break.

"Come on, spray tan. We only have half the mountain left." Duncan told her, poking at her with his foot. "Never thought people from New Jersey were THIS lazy."

Lightning went wide- eyed and ran up the hill at a faster speed. Anne Maria growled at stared at Duncan.

"WHAT did you say t' me?" the spray- tanned girl said menacingly. Alejandro smirked and followed Lightning's pursuit. Duncan didn't know the two guys had ran without him.

"Just come on." Duncan said. Anne Maria tackled him and punched him over and over. Duncan got out of her hold and ran up the hill, Anne Maria quickly following.

All 4 met up the hill, and Anne Maria tackled Duncan so that they both fell off, and Alejandro got hit by Anne Maria's leg, so he fell as well.

"I HATE YOU SO MUCHHH!" Duncan yelled as they plummeted. Anne Maria punched him mid- air, and all smacked into the lake.

Lightning was left on top with 2 bags. He smirked and opened one and tried the key out on his vest. The vest beeped and detached from Lightning's chest, and he cheered.

"SHA- LIGHTNING!"

"Lightning is the first to release the vest, and earns a point for the Villains!" Chris's voice boomed over the island.

* * *

**Points:**

**Heroes: **Points: 0 Losses: 1

**Villains: **Points: 1 Losses: 0

* * *

"See anything dude?" Tyler asked Cody, who was on his shoulders. Cody struggled to keep balance on the jock's shoulders.

"No-OOOOOO" Cody fell off Tyler and landed on Harold who was close by.

"GOSH! Why can't you just keep balance? That's the 4th time you've fallen on me." Harold said, getting out from under Cody and standing up.

"Sorry, Harold. I need to keep looking in the trees if we want to find some keys.." Cody apologized.

"Yeah, well do it away from me. I'll go look in those bushes over there. Tell me if you find something." Harold said, and walked off. Cody stood next to Tyler.

"Is it me, or has he been... mean, lately." Cody whispered to Tyler.

"Definitely, dude. This morning when the Mess Hall opened he threw his tray on the ground and sat with his head in his arms." Tyler stated. Cody shrugged.

"Maybe he's sad that Leshawna doesn't like him anymore." Cody said. Tyler shrugged back.

"I don't know, let's just find those keys!" Tyler said, bending down so Cody could stand on his shoulders again.

* * *

Zoey and Ezekiel were also searching for keys together in the bonfire pit.

"Did you check all the stools?" Zoey asked, rummaging around in Chris' podium, finding hair gel, a comb, and a CD of Dolly Parton. "What the..."

"Yeah, Zooey. I checked them all, eh." Ezekiel said, starting to walk towards her. Zoey put the stuff away and thought for a second.

"Where would Chris hide keys where no one would find them..." Zoey thought loud.

"Maybe in Duncan's mohawk, the things so big, eh." Ezekiel laughed, and Zoey added in some chuckles, and then had an idea.

"I know! The place where he keeps all the marshmallows!" Zoey said. Ezekiel smirked.

"Good idea, eh! Let's go find them!" the farm boy said, high fiving Zoey.

"Aw, reject love. How disgusting." a voice from the bushes said tantalizingly. Heather stepped out, smirking.

"Be quiet, eh. We don't like each other!" Ezekiel shouted at Heather. The queen bee tilted her head.

"Why not let 'Ms. Independent' talk for herself. She seemed so dependent on wierdo last season. I want her to speak for herself for once." Heather taunted. Zoey looked down.

"Let's go, Zeke." Zoey said deeply and ran off. Ezekiel followed her, giving Heather a mean look.

"Wimp." Heather mumbled, and walked away, scratching her arm suddenly.

* * *

**Confessional: Itchy Bitchy Witchy**

* * *

**Zoey: **I do not like Heather one bit. She just needs to... go away.. She's really.. *Sniff* she's downright.. *Sniff* TRUE! *Buries her face in her hands and sobs*

**Ezekiel: **I feel bad for Zooey, eh. Heather's just plan nasty, and that's all she has to offer. If we lose, I want her gone, eh.

**Heather: **Zoey needs to learn how to have a backbone. People like her are a dis- UGH! *Starts scratching her stomach* Why the hell am I so itchy? *Turns around and there's a big red inflamed patch on her back*

* * *

The last group of Villains were Noah and Courtney, they teamed up because they both wanted to work with another smart person. They were sitting on the dock, brainstorming where the keys could be even after and hour and 20 minutes had passed.

"He would probably hide them in a bear cave. Just to see us get hurt." Noah grumbled. Courtney nodded.

"He most likely did. But we both know Chris isn't active enough to think out his own challenges, so maybe Chef did it...?" Courtney inquired.

"You've been telling me that for the past hour, and I'm tired of the idea." Noah told her monotoniously, "It won't be in the kitchen, for the last time."

Courtney huffed and turned the other way, crossed her arms, and closed her eyes. Noah rolled his eyes.

"Don't be a baby. You're probably the most mature here, and that's saying something." the bookworm stated. Duncan came out of nowhere, and snuck up behind Courtney.

Noah watched as Duncan shoved Courtney off the dock.

"HEY!" Courtney yelled, and turned around and glared at Duncan. "YOU PUNK! I'LL GET YOU FOR THAT!"

Duncan snickered and ran away, and Courtney got out of the water and chased him. Noah sighed and started reading.

* * *

Jo, Eva, and Justin were a lot more deeper in the forest now, and were searching harder than ever.

"Why have we not found a key yet?" Jo yelled, enraged that it was taking so long.

"Maybe it's cause your big mouth is scaring all the keys away." Justin grumbled. Eva growled at him.

"Don't talk to her like that!" Eva shouted at him. Justin looked unfazed.

"I'm not scared of you, roid rage." Justin said, Eva's anger building quickly, "Remember last time you played this game? You let your anger out of control and got out second. You want to lose second again, especially with these new losers running around doing nothing? Please, I should just save my talk. You're gonna get voted off second again becaue of that uncrontrollable limbic. So go find yourself a little toothbrush, Mrs. Alligator to brush all them teeth of yours." **[1]**

"YOU LITTLE PRETTYBOY PRICK! I'LL KILL YOU FOR THAT!" Eva yelled, and punched Justin in the face, and punched him in the stomach, all the while Jo was watching with... happiness?

Eva punched the vest over and over, and eventually the vest shot the paintball into Justin, now covered in purple paint.

"Justin has been eliminated, from attempt of... escape... Thanks Eva. BAIGUISE!"

Jo walked up to Justin's body.

"Oh, and this is what you get for calling me a loser, asshole!" Jo kicked him in the side, _hard. _Justin coughed up a little blood, and then turned over. Jo and Eva walked away to find keys.

* * *

**Points:**

**Heroes: **Points: 0 Losses: 1

**Villains: **Points: 1 Losses: 1

* * *

**Confessional: DAMN**

* * *

**Justin: ***Is clutching his side* Eva and Jo just booked a one- way ticket to Playa De Losers. Bye- bye, she- hulks!

**Jo: **Justin is an absolute prick. I'm waiting for him to show more worth than Ezekiel, but that would mean Justin picking up a little manicured finger and actually DOING SOMETHING. *Flips off the camera*

**Eva: **Justin needs to be voted out before he's med- evaced. Prick.

**Courtney: **Duncan thinks he can get away with anything when he does it to me. Well not this season. Punk is going DOWN!

**Duncan: **Half of this is getting payback for what she put me through on Action. The other half is... messing with her normally *Winks*

* * *

Lightning was walking back to the Mess Hall since he got his vest off, but he still had an extra key. So he decided to walk around to find someone to give it to before he went in.

He saw a group of four Heroes searching on the outside of the woods, and included in them was Leshawna.

_"Leshawna... Maybe... N- No... Lightning shouldn't... but it's Leshawna..."_ Lightning thought to himself, and hid in some bushes as he crept closer to the group.

"We've been searhing for almost 2 hours! I just wanna rest..." Leshawna complained, and sat down by a bush. Lightning slipped the bag right next to Leshawna's hand, and ran off, causing a loud shuffling.

"Huh? What was that?" Sierra asked, looking around. Leshawna shrugged when her hand hit the bag, and she gasped.

"I FOUND A KEY!" Leshawna shouted, causing the other three to jump in fright. Leshawna quickly took it out of the bag and was about to try it on her vest.

"WAIT!" Brick yelled. "How do you know it's good?"

"I don't know... Guess we'll have to find out!" Leshawna said happily, and put the key in and crossed her fingers. The key turned, a beep was heard, and the vest fell off.

"YES!" Leshawna said happily. "Good luck guys!" Leshawna ran off to the Mess Hall.

"Heroes score their first point as Leshawna gets lucky with a key!"

* * *

**Points:**

**Heroes: **Points: 1 Losses: 1

**Villains: **Points: 1 Losses: 1

* * *

In the kitchen, Zoey and Ezekiel snuck into the pantry containing loads and loads of bags of big marshmallows.

"Does Chris _really _need all these marshmallows? It doesn't make sense to me." Zoey stated, and Ezekiel dragged her into the load.

"I don't knoo, eh, boot I do knoo we need to find those keys!" Ezekiel did a dive into the bags. Zoey shrugged and laughed, and dived in as well.

Ezekiel was at the very bottom when he found three bags of keys. He grabbed them and rushed to the top.

"I FOUND THREE KEYS!" Ezekiel yelled loud enough for Zoey to come up.

"Awesome, Zeke!" Zoey cheered, and grabbed two of them. "What do you think we should do with the third one?"

"I don't know. But let's try oour keys out!" Ezekiel said loudly, and took the key out and put it in his lock, waiting for Zoey to do the same.

"Alright!" Zoey said, put down one of the bags, and took the key out of the other. She put the key in her lock, and both Villains turned theirs at the same time.

Two beeps were heard and both vest came off of them, and the two high- fived. Another beep was heard, making them both look at the door to the pantry, which was open.

Heather threw off her vest and threw the key into the marshmallows.

"Thanks for the key, teammies!"

* * *

**Points: **

**Heroes: **Points: 1 Losses: 1

**Villains: **Points: 4 Losses: 1

* * *

Back to Brick, Dawn, and Sierra, they moved down some from their previous place where Leshawna found a key. Brick had Sierra on his shoulders looking in the trees and Dawn looking on the ground by feeling it.

"Brick!" Dawn rang out, "That tree right behind me! Kick it!" Brick shook his head.

"Oh no, my foot and head still hurts from the last time." Brick said, rubbing his head. Sierra did a flip off Brick and landed on her feet.

"I'll kick it!" Sierra said loudly, and stood in front of the tree getting ready. Dawn nodded, and Sierra kicked as hard as she could.

Three bags tied together fell down and hit Sierra in the head.

"OW!" Sierra cried, "Stupid ke- Keys! Me first me first!"

Brick passed them out, and Sierra took no time getting her vest off. Sierra cheered and stood to see the other two. Brick and Dawn both turned at the same time, and both vest slugged off their chests.

"And the Heroes quickly catch up! Brick, Dawn, and Sierra tie it up!" Chris announced. The five gave eahc other high fives and ran to the Mess Hall.

* * *

**Points:**

**Heroes: **Points: 4 Losses: 1

**Villains: **Points: 4 Losses: 1

* * *

Courtney ran after Duncan and Noah lowly followed, taking his time. Duncan sped up and was able to lose the CIT when he entered the forest by the mountain.

"I'll get you Duncan! Argh!" Courtney yelled. She plopped down on the ground and took deep breaths. Noah caught up by walking and shook his head at Courtney.

"I can't believe you let yourself get caught up with him again. We only have 2 more hours to find 2 working keys." Noah reminded her. Courtney nodded when Anne Maria and Alejandro joined them.

"What happened, Courtney?" Alejandro asked calmly.

"Duncan pushed me in the lake." Courtney replied. Anne Maria growled.

"Where'd he go?" Anne Maria asked. Courtney pointed towards the woods where Duncan disappeared, and Anne Maria ran into them, followed by Alejandro waving goodbye.

Punching and shrieks were heard, and blast.

"Duncan is out of the competition. Dang, we need to start counting Anne Maria's fights." Chris announced. Courtney smirked.

* * *

**Points:**

**Heroes: **Points: 4 Losses: 1

**Villains: **Points: 4 Losses: 2

* * *

Beth walked in the forest, looking for some of her own team to do the challenge with. She came across a small clearing and was about to walk out of the trees when she saw, on a log, Dakota and Sam making out.

Beth sighed. _"I wish they would worry about the challenge rather than sucking each others tounges. They're probably just taking a break." _

Sam pulled away. "Dakota... we should start the challenge now." He wiped away some spittle from his mouth, "We've been kissing for 3 hours.."

"Who cares? It's not like we'll be eliminated for making out. Plus," She held up two keys, "We already found keys on the stump, let's just relax some..."

Dakota wrapped her arms around Sam, and her hands went under the vest. Sam did the same, and when they came together to kiss purple paint exploded all over them.

"AHHHH!" Dakota yelled. "Paint is NOT good for my hair! I'm on camera!" Dakota ran away shrieking, and Sam ran after her.

Beth gasped at what she saw. She quickly got the two keys and continued to look for people.

* * *

**Points: **

**Heroes: **Points: 4 Losses: 3

**Villains: **Points: 4 Losses: 2

* * *

**Confessional: The Young and the Restless... Tounges... **

* * *

**Beth: **Dakota and Sam are worrying me. They just carelessly lost the challenge... Hopefully it doesn't cost us the challenge..

* * *

After Anne Maria beat up Duncan, Alejandro and her went through the forest to find a cave. They were outside of it, trying to get a peack inside.

"I dont wanna go in!" Anne Maria cried out. She clung to Alejandro's arm for protection.

"Why not?" Alejandro asked her.

"I have a fear of... caves!" Anne Maria admitted. "Evah since Zeke kidnapped me with his stupid mole rats I've been scared of um'!"

"Don't worry, I'll go in and get the keys for both of us." Alejandro said, flashing a fake smile. Anne Maria cooed as the latino went in the cave and came out minutes later with two bags.

"Oh, Alejandro! Your da' best!" Anne Maria cheered and hugged him. Alejandro gave her a bag and they both tried their key out, and both of their vests came off. They both cheered and started heading back to the Mess Hall, holding hands.

* * *

**Points:**

**Heroes: **Points: 4 Losses: 3

**Villains: **Points: 6 Losses: 2

* * *

**Confessional: Hubba Hub- Oh.**

* * *

**Anne Maria: **Im no idiot. I know Alejandro did some bad things to girls in da' past, but maybe he'll be smart enough to join in an alliance? If I find out he's betraying me he's done for like when Uncle Tony drove off a cliff. Died instantly, poor guy.

**Alejandro: **Anne Maria... is repulsive. She thinks that I like her, and is just like Leshawna. If anyone stands between us she'll be sure to _darles el infierno. _So when the right time comes I'll toss her in the trash where she belongs.

* * *

Eva and Jo searched everywhere, and Jo just then had the idea to search in the cabins.

"Good idea." Eva grunted and the two girls went to their cabins. They searched all of the beds, ignoring the fact that Heather was taking a nap in hers.

"Hmmm..." Jo said, thinking to herself. Eva searched the last bed and stood up straight.

"I don't see any here... but I'm positive that there are bags in here..." Eva looked around, and found a hole in the ceiling. "There!"

Jo looked up, and poking out of the hole were three bags of keys. Eva lifted Jo, and Jo grabbed the keys and jumped off the body builder.

"Let's do this." Eva said, throwing one of the bags out the window and taking a key out of another. Jo nodded, and both girls turned the keys and their vest came off. They high- fived, and went to the Mess Hall.

"Now that the Villains have 8 points and the Heroes 4, it's gonna take Harold, Tyler, Cody, and Beth to all win. If Courtney and Noah get a point, then Villains win!" Chris announced.

* * *

**Points: **

**Heroes: **Points: 4 Losses: 3

**Villains: **Points: 8 Losses: 2

* * *

Cody, Tyler, and Harold didn't have any luck finding keys yet, and it wasn't until Tyler held Harold while Herold held Cody that they found some.

"I- I'm ab- aabout to falll!" Tyler yelled, trying to support all of the weight of the two guys. Beth rushed to Tyler and held Harold's feet too to support them. With Tyler and Beth holding them Cody regained balance and kept searching.

"I don't see anything..." Cody sighed, sweating from keeping concentration.

"I can't hold much longer!" Harold yelled. Cody's hands ran up the tree, and touched a big bag of keys.

Right next to a bee hive.

Cody grabbed them right when Harold, Tyler, and Beth collapsed, and his hand accidentally hit the bee hive, sending a wave of bees onto the 4 Heroes.

"GAHHH!" Harold ran away, and the other three ran behind him. They had eventually outrun the bees, and Cody passed out keys.

"Quick, before the bees catch up!" Cody yelled. Cody turned the key and his vest came off, as did Tyler's and Beth's. Harold's, however, shot him in the stomach.

"And the Villains win their second challenge!" Chris's voice boomed.

**Winner: Villains**

* * *

**(Mess Hall)**

Everyone left the Mess Hall, the Heroes downtrodden and the Villains cheering.

"Hey, where's bookworm and Ms. Priss?" Lightning asked.

* * *

Noah and Courtney were in a bear cave, quietly sneaking up on a bear who was cuddling 2 keys.

**(0:00)**

Both of their vests shot them with paintballs, earning screams from them and waking up the bear.

"AHHHHHHHHH!" Courtney yelled and ran out of the cave, leaivng Noah. The Bear started chewing on Noah's arm.

"THANKS FOR THE HELP." Noah yelled at Courtney.

* * *

**(Heroes Cabin)**

The Heroes were all sad and together on the porch.

"This sucks." Tyler spat. Harold and Cody went to the boys side of the cabin, Sam and Dakota went behind, and Tyler and Brick went for a run, leaving the girls alliance alone.

"Guys, I have to tell you something." Beth whispered. The girls all leaned in.

"What?" Dawn asked.

"I saw Sam and Dakota making out instead of doing the challenge, and they had keys! But they detonated each other's vests. That's why they were eliminate out of the game. I'm sure if they tried them one of them would've gotten it, and we'd be able to tie it up!" Beth confessed.

* * *

Sam and Dakota were once again making out, when Dakota decided to go make sure her hair was okay. Sam stayed outside and was about to go to the porch when he heard the girls talking.

"Well we have to vote them out, then!" Sierra said. The other three girls nodded.

"But I can't... I made a promise to Dakota I wouldn't vote her or Sam out." Beth told them. Leshawna 'pfft'-ed.

"That don't matter, girl!" Leshawna told her, "If they wanna have a false sense of security let them. It's only gonna get worse from here if they get off of this."

"But she made a promise!" Lindsay gasped. Sierra shook her head.

"Which one would be better to keep?" Sierra asked Dawn. Dawn thought for a second.

"Well-

Sam dashed away and didn't wanna hear any more and to tell Dakota.

* * *

Tyler and Brick were running together and also talking.

"Who would be better to vote off?" Tyler asked. Brick thought for a second.

"Either Harold, Lindsay, or Dakota. All are weak and don't really offer anything. And Harold has some anger going on, Lindsay and her stupidity, and Dakota and her w. It doesn't really matter which one, I just want to keep the team strong." Brick stated.

Tyler nodded and the two stayed quiet for the rest of their run.

* * *

Sam was outside the girl's bathroom, where Dakota was blowdrying her hair.

"Dakota!" Sam yelled over the blowdryer, "The girls are trying to get one of use off! Vote for Lindsay!"

"Okay Sam!" Dakota yelled, seeming unfazed. Sam ran off to tell the guys.

* * *

**(Confessional: Heroes Vote)**

**Beth: **Ugh, this is a terrible idea. I told them I wouldn't vote for them... I'm not sure if I will...

**Brick: **Sorry, but you're kind of weak. This isn't for strategy or anything, just my own personal vote I wanted to cast. No hard feelings. I vote for Dakota.

**Cody: **I guess you have to go... You were nice while you were here.

**Dakota: **Sam told me to vote for you for some reason... I kinda liked you, but bye!

**Dawn: **The group decided that you were the one to go, so unfortunately we must say goodbye.

**Harold: ***Looks at the pen* If only you were Leshawna...

**Leshawna: **I didn't have time for Bridgette and Geoff in Total Drama Action, I don't have time for you.

**Lindsay: **Dawn said to vote you off, even though you are like SUPER nice!

**Sam: **I hope this works out... I vote for Lindsay

**Sierra: **It sad to see you will be going, but the team is better without you.

**Tyler: **I can't vote you out, no matter if you broke my heart or not.. I vote for Dawn.

* * *

**(Elimination Ceremony: Heroes)**

"So, Heroes are here again!" Chris laughed. "You guys suck. There's no entertainment value to you."

"Shut up, McClean!" Leshawna shouted. Chris cringed.

"Sorry, sorry." the host said, "If I call your name I'll throw you a marshmallow. The person who does not recieve one must go the Dock of Shame and ride the Boat of Losers to where you will stay FOR THE REST OF THE GAME.

"Cody,

"Harold,

"Beth,

"Sierra,

"Brick,

"Tyler,

The final 5, Dakota, Dawn, Leshawna, Lindsay, and Sam looked at each other nervously. Sam and Dakota stared at each other.

"Sam."

"WHAT?" Sam yelled. He and Dakota stood up and grabbed each other.

"Leshawna,

"Dawn,

Sam and Dakota clasped each other and Lindsay and Beth held hands.

.

.

.

"Lindsay."

Dakota gasped as Lindsay grabbed her marshmallow. She turned to Beth.

"You said you wouldn't vote one of us off! Liar!" Dakota yelled at Beth.

"I'm sorry!" Beth yelled back. Sam and Dakota hugged, but Dakota was torn away by Chef.

"LET ME AT HER! I HATE YOU, BETH! I'LL GET YOU!" Dakota yelled, thrashing wildly.

"Would you shut up, Ms. Mutant?" Chef shouted and threw Dakota into the boat.

"I don't wanna see your ugly faces anymore. LEAVE." Chris yelled, then turned to the camera.

"Will Sam make it without Dakota?

"Will Alejandro betray Anne Maria?

"And is Noah's arm still being chewed?

"Find out on the next episode of...

"Total Drama:

"HEROES,

"VS.

"VILLAINS!"

* * *

**Votes:**

Beth: **Dakota **

Brick: **Dakota**

Cody: Lindsay

Dakota: Leshawna

Dawn: **Dakota**

Harold: Lindsay

Leshawna: **Dakota**

Lindsay: **Dakota**

Sam: Lindsay

Sierra: **Dakota**

Tyler: Dawn

**Dakota: 6**

Lindsay: 3

Dawn: 1

Leshawna: 1

* * *

**Camper Count:**

**Heroes: **Beth, Brick, Cody, Dawn, Harold, Leshawna, Lindsay, Sam, Sierra, Tyler

**Villains: **Alejandro, Anne Maria, Courtney, Duncan, Ezekiel, Eva, Heather, Jo, Justin, Lightning, Noah, Zoey

**Eliminated: **Owen, Dakota

* * *

I hope this proves that this story is gonna get hard core! Poor Sam and Dakota being separated.

Dakota was gone second because she just makes the perfect early boot. But really her and Sam's making out sessions could not last forever, so unfortunately she had to go, because she is weaker than him. Her boot also shows that Beth isn't perfect, because she is willing to betray people if it's for the better of the team. There were A LOT of hints leading to Dakota's elimination this episode, including Beth promising that she wouldn't vote her off, and Sam and Dakota making out so much.

Dakota is, in fact, my favorite Total Drama RotI character, but I do know where she belongs, and that's as an early boot!

What do you guys think of her elimination? And also give me questions for the Aftermath, only 2 episodes away! I got some from NerdyBarista for Owen, and I thank her for that!

Also, be on the lookout for the first interview with...

IZZY!

So get ready for craziness! Hoped you enjoyed the episode!

Seeya!


	5. Episode 3: Part 1: The Bonds That Form

**A/N: **Glad everyone enjoyed the last chapter! And the few who read Izzy's interview! Thanks for reviewing on that!

As always, I'll reply to your guys' questions from the reviews of last chapter!

The Jedi Ninja: I already have all the stories planned, so hopefully I can focus on some this chapter.

Cupcakes11: I can't assure you that there wont be Duncney, but I can assure you there will be a lot more Courtney/Noah and Dawn/Noah moments ^-^

StylishFashonista: Sorry, others may like to reveal couples but I think keeping them a secret is better! Plus, if you know someone's going to be in a couple with someone and they haven't been with them yet you know they won't get voted off!

TotalDramaKingdomHearts: I love your name. Oh, and it was only for a little arc that Dawn worried a little, because she is a little worrywort. But don't worry, her friendships will be a big part of her story.

Cottontop: I'm glad you're liking some characters in this story that you usually don't!

P0sitiveZer0: LOL, I CAN confirm that ZOEY AND EZEKIEL WON'T DATE. Hope everyone saw that. They are strictly friends stuck in the same boat; Zoey and Mike are still dating and Ezekiel still likes Anne Maria.

Apocalypse Owner: I kind of saw this coming, but I can see why you don't like her after that.

**Episode 3: Part 1: **These Challenges are Killing Me

* * *

The camera turned on and Chris faced the camera as usual.

"Last time on, Total Drama: Heroes vs. Villains!

"The Heroes team was depressed after their elimination, but no one was as much as Tyler! Ezekiel and Zoey are struggling to be on the Villains team with.. well, villains! The girls- except Dakota!- made an alliance on the Heroes team, and Beth promised Dakota she wouldn't vote them out! Heather revealed to Courtney that she's back to her evil ways, and vows to eliminate every single person on the island! And it was shown that Leshawna and Lightning are sneaking off to see each other, only for Leshawna to back out because Lightning is a Villain! The challenge was a long one, and during it Eva and Jo became friends while beating up Justin, Anne Maria became a fighting machine on Duncan, and Duncan and Courtney were going at it! But nothing compares to the moment Beth saw Dakota and Sam smooching with keys by their side, only to trigger each other's vest! So, the Heroes lost once again and went to the ceremony. Sam tried to tell Dakota to vote Lindsay, who he saw as the weakest contestant, while the famemonger was blowdrying her hair! But she didn't hear correctly, and voted Leshawna. The guys also tried to get Tyler and Brick on board, but Brick saw Dakota as the weakest, and Tyler Dawn! The girls voted Dakota, making Dakota be the second person eliminated!

"What alliances will be made this episode? And what will the challenge be? And who will be eliminated next? Find out this episode on Total Drama:

"HEROES,

"VS.

"VILLAINS!"

* * *

**(Theme song plays)**

* * *

**(Heroes Cabin)**

After the crazy elimination, the boys all wanted to sleep; except for Sam. Sam was depressed, and wanted with all his power to get rid of Beth. She had betrayed both him and Dakota, and voted his love off..

"Next is Beth." Sam said, no trace of the sillyness in his voice. Cody woke up.

"Huh?" Cody mumbled. Tyler also woke up.

"Sam, dude..." Tyler said, "I know you're sad and everything.. but we need to focus on winning a challenge rather focus on who's next. I'm positive that we can win today's challenge."

"Whatever..." Sam mumbled. The three boys went to sleep, but Harold and Brick both lay awake thinking to themselves.

* * *

**Confessional: Try Harder, Win Better**

* * *

**Harold: **Seeing Sam being depressed... it made me think... I don't want to waste my time here being mad or sad at Leshawna. I need to spend my time being friendly to everyone and trying my best to win for my team. If I don't do it today... I don't think my team is gonna get any better with me on it.

**Brick: **I am determined to turn my team around. Each challenge we lose the worse our morale is, and the harder it is to get back on our feet. So today I want to fix that morale.

* * *

In the morning, all the girls sat around thinking to themselves.

"Man, the vote must have been pretty crazy last night." Leshawna said, doing her make up. "Even I got a vote. It was probably Harold."

"I don't get why he is so mad at you. It's not like you've shown your affection for someone else and he knows about you liking someone else and them liking you back." Sierra said with a smile. "But I doubt you like any one on our team. Let alone this season! I've noticed your love patterns, and since Harold is out and some guys are taken you don't really have a match!"

Leshawna stopped suddenly and looked at Sierra for a minute.

"You're right, stalker girl." Leshawna stated.

* * *

**Confessional: Future Psychic? No, Just Weird**

* * *

**Leshawna: **The hell?

* * *

Beth got out of the bunk bed and got dressed along with Dawn. After the girls got ready was when Lindsay woke up enough to see what was happening.

"You want to go get some breakfast?" Beth asked. Dawn nodded.

"Don't you want to wait for Lindsay?"

"Nah, she'll be alright." The two girls head out while Lindsay's heart dropped. The blonde was left alone in the cabin and stayed in bed for a while, thinking about what happened and didn't know how to feel about it.

"Beth didn't wait for me..." Lindsay murmured, "She always waits for me.."

* * *

**(Villains Cabin)**

"Good morning everyone." Zoey said. The other 5 girls answered back separately.

"Shut up."

"Be quiet, red."

"You're so annoying."

"Good morning, Zoey!" Courtney said happily.

"I'm going for a jog. Wanna come, Eva?" Jo asked, tying her shoes. Eva jumped out of her bed.

"Sure, be right there." Eva replied. The two girls walked out and left the other 4

"Anyone else completely weirded out after seeing that?" Heather asked. Anne Maria got up out of bed and took her wrap out.

"Well, I'm gonna go to the bathroom. Join me if ya' want. Cept you, Zoey." Anne Maria said, and left.

* * *

**Confessional: Mean Girls**

* * *

**Zoey: **Ugh.

**Jo: **Me and Eva have a lot in common. We both work out, we both like to win, we're both really strong. The only difference is Eva's temper, which I'm sure I'll be able to fix by the end of the season.

**Eva: **Yeah, I guess I kind of have calmed down since me and Jo have been friends *Rubs arm* I guess it's cool that I have someone who doesn't see me as a complete freak. Other than Izzy.

* * *

Anne Maria was walking towards the bathroom when Alejandro came up to her and walked beside her.

"Anne Maria, I have to ask you of something." Alejandro said. Anne Maria nodded.

"Keep goin'.." Anne Maria said. Alejandro stopped her.

"I want to be in an alliance. You are so pretty, I just can't stop the urge to tell you I want to go to the end game with you." Alejandro said, smiling and holding Anne Maria's hands. Anne Maria blushed.

"Oh.. Alejandro... Of course!" Anne Maria said, smiling from ear to ear.

"That's great! Now, the first thing I have to tell you... you need to cool it down with the fighting, you have about 5 people who want to get you out, now.." Alejandro explained to her. Anne Maria nodded.

"Of course, Jandry!" Anne Maria said, flirting with the latino and running a finger under his chin. "Now if you will excuse me, I gotta go to the little girl's room."

The Jersey Shore girl walked off, hoping that Alejandro would be convinced that she liked him. Alejandro the same.

* * *

**Confessional: Tan Schemers**

* * *

**Alejandro: **One thing I did my last season that I shouldn't of... was getting rid of the girls. When in reality... I should be befriending the girls so they can take me to the end. It's always good to have numbers, especially the ones that are stupid, VH1 knockoffs. I got her in the bag.

**Anne Maria: **Alejandro is someone I gotta watch. He can offer me security and all that stuff, but if it comes to him trying to get me out is where I cross the line. I'll follow his little rules so it looks like I'm just a follower. I got him in the bag.

* * *

Noah and Ezekiel sat on the porch of their cabin, and were casually talking.

"You know what would be funny?" Noah said, "If someone replaced all Chris's gel stuff with super glue."

Both guys laughed. "That would be awesome, eh!" Ezekiel stated. "Oor how aboout Chef bein force fed with his own slop!"

"Hah. Yeah." Noah said. They both got up and started walking to the mess hall to eat breakfast when Courtney met up with them.

"Hey, Zeke. Can I talk to Noah alone, please?" Courtney asked. Ezekiel nodded and went ahead and Noah and Courtney stopped.

"What do you want, Courtney." Noah said, not a hint of curiosity in his voice.

"Listen, us two are the smartest on our team. If we join together we can't be stopped!" Courtney said excitedly. Noah shrugged.

"An alliance? We're only two. Good luck finding another person who wants to join up with cynical and CIT." Noah said, continuing to walk. Courtney caught him again.

"I have a really good idea. But you have to say you're down with it first before I do anything." Courtney said. Noah stared at Courtney for a little and rolled his eyes.

"Fine. Now, what's your 'really good idea?'" Noah asked. Courtney whispered into the bookworm's ear, and he laughed. "Have fun with that. Seeya, teammie."

* * *

Everyone was in the Mess Hall, pretending to eat their food when Chris came in looking ever so peachy.

"Good news, everyone!" Chris said happily.

"This doesn't sound like good news." Justin said. Lightning nodded.

"Oh, it is!" Chris said. "Today, you guys will have 2 challenges! We have to step it up, because we don't want half of an entire episode dedicated to you guys talking to each other. That's so stupid!"

"I take defense to that." Lindsay said loudly. Dawn and Beth chuckled, which Lindsay frowned to.

"Anyways, we'll have a small challenge right before the big challenge so we can determine which team can get an edge up on the others!" Chris said.

"That seems hardly fair, considering we're down 2 members." Harold stated. Chris hushed him.

"Shut up, my dear Harold. So, the first challenge for today is easy. We have a set- up outside, so why don't we go hook you guys all up first." Chris said, and walked outside.

* * *

**Confessional: And I Feel...**

* * *

**Lindsay:** I saw Dawn and Beth laughing at me... and it hurt... inside by my pancreas.

**Lightning: **The way Chris is explainin' this freaks Lightning out. But also it's so great! More challenges Lightning can win in! *Flexes*

* * *

All the campers were outside the mess hall, and they were attached to what looked like a bucket on poles. They were lined up with their team, Heroes on the left and Villains right. They each had wrist bands on with wires attaching to a machine under the big bucket, and the bands also had two big cords attaching to the bucket. They were all standing on a very small pedestal, making it hard to keep balance.

"So, you see what you're all hooked up to." Chris said.

"Obviously." Heather stated.

"Now, the goal is to keep your arms up for the longest time, or to not step off the pedestal. If either happens, your bucket will splash electric eels on you. Sound good?" Chris said.

"What was that part about electric eels?" Zoey said nervously. Heather looked at the redhead.

"Don't worry, they hurt a lot more than you think." Heather said, smiling.

"Whichever team has the longest standing camp- Oop, looks like Tyler's out." Chris said, laughing. Tyler spilled his eels all over him, and they shocked him bad.

"AAAHHHH! GET THEM OFF GET THEM OFF!" Tyler yelled, picking the eels off his body.

"Anyways, the longest standing camper wins ab advantage for their team. Comprende? Aww, ya'll prende." Chris said, and sat on a lawn chair.

"My arms hurt..." Cody said.

"My FEET hurt." Leshawna said loudly. All of the campers still in got a small jolt of electricity to their wrists.

"AHH! EELS!" Duncan yelled, but realized that it was the wrist devices. "Hey, what gives?"

"Oh, I forgot to tell you guys-"

"You ALWAYS seem to forget everything, don't you?" Jo said, glaring at Chris.

"After a while, those wrist things' shock are gonna get zappier and zappier." Chris explained. Sierra turned to Brick.

"What did he say?" Sierra asked, confused by the statement. Brick shrugged.

"My arms hurt..." Lindsay complained, and her bucket of eels was spilled all over her. "OW! OW! OW!"

"Lindsay are you oka-" Beth's spilled on her also, sending her into pain.

"Wow, if the Heroes weren't losing enough, it's 7 to 12 now." Chris said. Noah's arms gave out, and his eels spilled on him. "Make that 11."

"Nice going, twerp." Duncan said, laughing. Noah growled and shot a mean look at Courtney.

Leshawna and Anne Maria both lost their balance, and both were shocked by eels. Everyone still in got another shock, but this time it was a little more powerful.

"I hate these challenges..." Eva growled. Ezekiel and Jo both lost balanced and were out.

"Now it's 6 for the Heroes and 8 for the Villains." Chris said. Another blast of electricity was sent to them, and Dawn, Harold, and Justin fell off in pain. Justin quickly took the wrist bands off and kissed his wrists.

"My beautiful wrists... they're all swollen! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE!" Justin yelled. Chris shrugged.

"Pee on it something." Chris said, watching the challenge go on. Sam looked like he was bored of the challenge, and dropped out. His sad expression didn't change when he was electrocuted, either. Cody and Brick both looked at each other, worried.

"Sierra, you feel okay?" Cody asked. Sierra nodded sternly. Cody thought to himself. _"That was maybe the first time we spoke since she came on the island... Something about her is different..."_

Heather and Zoey both dropped and were promptly electrocuted. Right after everyone was shocked again, this time VERY powerful. Ezekiel fell off and laid on the ground covered in eels shocking him. In a fit of laughter Duncan fell off right after.

"The Villains are dropping like flies, with only Eva, Courtney, Lightning, and Alejandro left." Chris announced. Both Courtney and Eva lost their balance and fell off.

"Come on guys, we can do this..." Brick said, struggling to keep his arms up. Cody couldn't keep them up anymore, and put his arms down, sending a wave of eels on him.

Surprisingly, both Lightning and Alejandro struggled to keep their balance, and both fell with eels showering onto them.

"The Heroes win their first challenge!" Chris announced. Sierra and Brick cheered and hugged, but eels knocked them down.

**Winner: Heroes**

* * *

"YES!" Sierra yelled happily. All the Heroes celebrated their first win by jumping and cheering. Heather blew a cherry bomb.

"You guys won an advantage, not immunity. Get over youselves." Heather told them.

"Well we're gonna win immunity too!" Leshawna said back. Heather laughed.

"As if."

"So, the Heroes get an advantage in the next challenge! Which will last longer, and will be in the lake! So meet me there in about 30 minutes. As for the Heroes' advantage, it'll be revealed when we start the challenge! Seeya!" Chris announced and left. The campers dispersed.

* * *

**Confessional: We're the Winners!**

* * *

**Sierra: **Yay! This is the best! I helped win our first challenge win! Brick and I are probably like... the strongest players on the team. Which kinda sucks, cause we don't have a lot. But I think we can overcome it and start winning challenges!

**Cody: **Sam is... I don't know... he seemed so determined to take Beth out, and I feel like I should be on his side. Who's to say Beth made an alliance with all the girls? That would definitely suck if we had to go to the elimination ceremony and vote off Sam. We've already become a gender war...

**Beth: **I feel bad for eliminating Dakota, yeah, but it was for the best of the team. And if Sam is going to be bitter... well... well he's going to have to go next.

**Sam: **I'm feeling so many mixed emotions... I've never really been mad or sad or anything but happy before. I feel like I'm handling this wrong. I'll try in the challenge, but if we lose Beth is going. *Nods* That sounds a bit right..

**Lightning: **Lightning threw the challenge cause he felt pity for the Heroes and more importantly Leshawna. They'll never win a challenge with me on the team, so it doesn't matter if they win an advantage.

**Heather: **The Heroes are getting all cocky because they won a challenge. Just shut up, we have 6 strong guys. Alejandro, Duncan, Lightning, Justin, Jo, and Eva. And then there is me, Courtney, and Zoey who are equally strong. They have no chance.

**Zoey: **While a lot of people on my team are getting so confident, I think it wont do any good to put the other team down. If we ever lose, it's definitely going to be out of conflict within ourselves. It's one thing that the Heroes have that we don't. Peace.

**Justin: **These challenges are killing me... My face from that land in the mud, the paintball in the chest, and now swollen wrists? Not to mention Jo and Eva beating me up yesterday..

* * *

"Who will win the immunity challenge?

"What conflicts will go down as the team prepares for elimination tonight?

"And who will be the third person eliminated?

"Find out on Total Drama:

"HEROES

"VS.

"VILLAINS!"

* * *

**Camper Count:**

**Heroes: **Beth, Brick, Cody, Dawn, Harold, Leshawna, Lindsay, Sam, Sierra, Tyler

**Villains: **Alejandro, Anne Maria, Courtney, Duncan, Eva, Ezekiel, Heather, Jo, Justin, Lightning, Noah, Zoey

**Eliminated: **Owen, Dakota

* * *

Well, I certainly finished this earlier than expected (About Monday morning!)

So, what will happen in the next challenge?

Will the Villains' cockiness have the best of them?

Or will the Heroes lose again?

And who do you guys think will be the next eliminated based on this episode?

Find out in the next chapter!

Seeya!


	6. Episode 3: Part 2: Disasters and Leaders

**A/N: **Im so so so sorry for being so late! The past weeks have been crazy from the transition to summer to school. Especially being a Freshman and all these orientations and crap and trying to get my schedule to something I like.

Anyways, enough excuses. Once again sorry for being so late and I'll try to make them come out on time.

Now as always I respond to you guys' reviews from last chapter!

TotalDramaKingdomHearts: Someone recognized it! XD I didn't know you were a Survivor fan too! I love Survivor :D But anyways, yeah I was expecting Beth to get more dislikers after she did that to Dakota and Sam.

Kosmic: Thankyou! :D

The Jedi Ninja: Don't worry, I do that a lot too when I read/watch competition shows. I don't want people to think Courtney would win just because I like her; I mean Dakota was my favorite TDROTI character and she went second! No one really makes it apparent that Alejandro was the biggest manipulator because they all know it and they see a guy who is a free vote- off.

There are a couple double eliminations this season, but not too many! There are a LOT of twists, but that will be revealed in the Aftermath episode.

NerdyBarista: I love reading your reviews because they really take into account what happened in the episode. Sierra's story actually has started, but no one really noticed. I have big goals for her interactions with everyone else in the game. Getting Duncan out may have been Courtney's good idea, but you'll find out later!

Reading10: Thanks! Courtney is doing the nice act to Zoey but not the other new ones because Zoey is the only nice one on the team that doesn't know about Courtney. So yeah, it would be smart to get her! The two challenges thing really came up because I didn't want an episode like #2 happening every episode, because people were bound to get tired of it. There are a couple people that think about quitting this season, but can't tell if they will or not!

P0sitiveZer0: Anne Maria got into the strategy groove because she was hoodwinked last season, and she's out for revenge. The next challenge may not be as brutal, but it sure is epic!

Cottontop: They would be VERY shocked, mostly because they wouldn't know what to do.

guy640: So ironic. And I plan on it! :D

**Disclaimer:** It should be obvious that I don't own anything except for plot and some challenges.

**Episode 3: Part 2: **If I Have to Get My Hands Bloody... So be it.

* * *

**(Villain's Cabin)**

All the girls were getting in swimsuits in preparation for the challenge.

Courtney and Zoey both stood in front of the mirror, fixing their ponytails.

"Why do you put your hair up in pigtails all the time?" Courtney asked, messing with Zoey's hair, "I think your hair would look good down."

Zoey smiled. "I like my hair in pigtails. I've never seen a lot of girls have their hair the way mine is, and I like being my own person..."

"Is it dyed?" the CIT asked. Zoey shook her head. "Woah, I wish my hair was like yours."

"Really?" Anne Maria asked, frowning. "It's so bright. And _pigtails?_ Ew. Get your hair like mine, red. Then you might have _some_ fashion."

Zoey frowned and turned away and looked back into the mirror, when Heather came behind her.

"You're so right. And that swimsuit, oh God it's horrendous." Heather said, covering her mouth to avoid laughing loudly. Zoey looked down sadly, and ran out of the cabin. Courtney looked angrily at the two girls.

"What the hell? Can't you guys just be nice?" Courtney said angrily.

"Oh, like you're Mother Theresa." Eva said, rolling her eyes. "Hypocrite."

"Shut up!" Courtney yelled. She left the cabin as well, as did Heather and Anne Maria. Eva turned to Jo.

"Was Zoey always so sensitive?" Eva asked. Jo shrugged.

"Most of the time she was stuck to Mike."

* * *

**Confessional: Hard Times for a Indie Chick**

* * *

**Zoey: **Why? Why are they so mean to me? *Sobs into her knees* I hate this! Mike isn't here to help, and even if he was in the competition he would be on the Heroes side. I handled it last time, but that was such a horrible way! I don't want to become Rambo again. UGH!

* * *

**(Hero's Cabin)**

"You guys ready to win a challenge?!" Brick shouted out to all of the guys. All of them, except for Sam, yelled and cheered. Sam raised a hand unenthusiastically. Brick walked over to the nice guy and patted his back.

"Sam, you gotta cheer up!" Tyler said, "I was sad about Owen.. and even though he was just a friend it still made me sad that everyone voted him. But I got over it thanks to you and the rest of the guys! I didn't want to see Dakota go.. but she did. Past is the past!"

Sam nodded and smiled. Tyler, Brick, and Cody left the cabin to the beach while Harold and Sam stayed inside wiping their glasses.

"Hey, Sam." Harold said. Sam looked at the nerd. Harold looked back at him.

"I know you aren't really happy after Tyler said that. They're just trying to get you happy so you can do good and stay in the game for their sake." Harold rolled his eyes and Sam looked down.

"But you're my best friend here, and really you aren't a nerd. Just getting Dakota is a huge accomplishment, and losing her is tough, I know. I felt like that when I was away from Leshawna two times. But you have to keep happy, because if not then Dakota wouldn't be proud to have you... like Leshawna... So do your best, but if you feel like you can't handle it you might have to go, and I dont want to see that but I do if it means you being happy."

Sam truly smiled. "Thanks Harold. I think I will try to win with you guys."

The two nerds hugged and left the cabin.

* * *

**Confessional: Bloody Sam, Bloody Sam, Bloody Sa-**

* * *

**Sam: **Harold's talk really did cheer me up. But I still want Beth gone for lieing to me. It was uncalled for, even if it did help the team. And if I have to get my hands bloody... so be it.

**Lindsay: **I just heard Sam talking about getting rid of Beth... *Hugs herself* Beth is my frien- WAS my friend. Now she's with Darla. So maybe I should vote her off. *Sheds a tear* It wouldn't even matter to her if I did, because she doesn't think of me as a friend anymore..

* * *

All the campers met on the beach by the slope where the grass meets the sand, all in their bathing suits. Directly in front of them was Chris standing between two large sandboxes. In the water were 6 boats.

"Welcome, campers, to your next challenge! This one will certainly be action- packed!" Chris announced. The campers groaned.

"When the challenge is action- packed..." Leshawna said slowly.

"My face gets hurt." Justin moaned.

"No one cares Justin." Eva said, punching his shoulder.

"Anyways, this challenge is kind of complicated. We will have four groups from each team. One group will dig in the sandbox for high- powered water guns. The other three groups will be in a boat each, getting a token that is tied under those buoys out there. Once you get your token, you must go and fight the other team and take their token. If your token is taken, your group is out and must return to shore. Team who ends out on top wins!" Chris explained.

"Do we get to choose who is in who's group?" Dawn asked. Chris shook his head.

"Nope! I will!" the host said. Everyone groaned.

"That doesn't seem fair at all." Courtney grumbled. Chris told everyone to get in a straight like as he picked groups.

"Now, since Heroes are down 2, 2 of their groups will have 2 members. Man, that's a lot of twos." Chris announced.

"Dawn and Lindsay are gonna be the diggers." Chris said, "And the Villains' diggers will be Noah, Justin, and Zoey."

"Great." Noah said. Dawn smiled at Lindsay, but Lindsay just turned her head.

"For the Heroes the groups will be.." Chris began, "Harold and Sam in Boat 1, Cody, Brick, and Beth in Boat 2, and Leshawna, Sierra, and Tyler in Boat 3."

"Awesome," Harold said, fist bumping Sam.

"The Villains' groups will be Heather, Jo, Alejandro in Boat 1, Lightning, Anne Maria, Duncan in Boat 2, and that leaves Eva, Courtney, and Ezekiel in Boat 3." Chris explained.

"So, can we start?" Heather said, crossing her arms. She looked at Jo and Alejandro and rolled her eyes.

"Everyone stand by their boat. Now remember, you can only leave when the diggers are finished. The diggers can finish anytime they want, giving their team and advantage. But the team might have a shortage of guns." Chris reminded them.

"Wait, don't we get an advantage?" Harold asked. Leshawna shoved Harold out the way.

"Shut up Harold. So, where's our advantage?" Leshawna asked, snickering with Sierra. All of a sudden a bag hit the two girls in the back of the heads and knocked them over.

"What the-" Leshawna said, but was interrupted.

"The Heroes' advantage is 4 guns to start with! That means the most Dawn and Lindsay can dig up are 4. Get ready!" Chris yelled. Lindsay crouched in preparation and Dawn stared at the sand. Justin and Zoey both got ready but Noah stood idly.

"GO!"

* * *

Justin and Zoey tumbled into the sand and immediately dug all over.

"What are you two doing?" Noah asked. Zoey stopped.

"What are _you_ doing? Dig so we can find guns!" Zoey yelled and kept digging. As she dug, she continually threw sand in Justin's face.

"Ughghgh *cough* Do you mind?" Jusitn yelled. Zoey flung around with a gun in her hand and it hit Justin in the face. "OW!"

"Oops, I'm so sorry!" Zoey said. Noah smacked his palm on his face.

* * *

Lindsay threw herself into the sand and dug while Dawn stared at the sand more.

"Come on, Darlene!" Lindsay yelled, "We have to hurry!"

"I'm finding the weapons by senses. No need to get so dirty." Dawn said while keeping her eyes closed.

"Okay, whatever you say..." Lindsay said, and stopped digging to wait for Dawn.

* * *

"Okay, look for loose sand." Noah said.

"It's all loose, idiot." Justin grumbled, wiping sand off his face.

"No, like sand that doesn't follow the flow of the rest. Like that!" Noah explained, pointing towards a circle of sand that seemed to stick out of the rest of its surroundings. Zoey pounced on it and dug up a gun. She smiled and examined the rest of the sand with Justin, finding 2 more.

* * *

Dawn pointed out random spots for Lindsay to dig, and the blonde did so and found all 4 guns. They ran out of the sandbox and everyone else on their team took a gun each and ran into their boats.

"The Heroes are done digging!" Chris announced, "Villains are being slow- pokes over there!"

"We need to hurry up! I don't think we have enough time to get them all!" Zoey told Justin. She pulled up another water gun from the sand.

"Just get a couple more and get done with it!" Jo yelled. Noah pointed out two spots for the diggers, and Justin and Zoey both dug up the water guns and threw them into the pile. The rest of the Villains gathered into a huddle.

"We only have 6 guns, so we're gonna have to split them up. Each group gets 2. Go!" Eva told them, and they all broke away. They got into their boats and took off after the Heroes.

* * *

**Confessional: Gun Diggers**

* * *

**Lindsay: **Me and Dawn worked pretty good with the 1st part, and it's sooo cool how she can like sense stuff with her eyes or something. I still don't like her, though! *Crosses her arms*

**Dawn: **I've been working on perfecting my... skills, as you might say. And they've become pretty useful in these challenges.

* * *

**(Heroes- Boat 1)**

"Do you see the buoys yet? We're kind of losing time!" Harold asked, steering the speed boat.

"They're coming up!" Sam replied, looking at the first set of buoys; one had a blue stripe and the other a red stripe. Right behind them, however, were the boat that had Eva, Ezekiel, and Courtney.

The Villains' boat started ramming into the back of Sam and Harold's. Ezekiel was nervously pulling the handles of the boat left and right.

"RAM THEM HARDER!" Courtney yelled, and she and Eva grabbed their share of water guns and shot at Sam and Harold. Sam ducked and grabbed a water gun.

"Shoot them! We're almost to the buoy!" Harold said, and tried to drive faster. Sam aimed at Courtney and shot. Courtney was hit in the face and she fell overboard.

"Shouldn't we top and get Courtney?" Ezekiel asked Eva. Eva shook her head.

"Keep going! She can handle herself!" Eva told him and shot at Sam. The two boats had a reached the buoys and stopped, and Harold joined Sam in the shooting. Meanwhile, Courtney was swimming underneath the water away from the other boats speeding past them and had started going for the token.

* * *

**(Villains- Boat 2)**

Duncan was driving the boat while Anne Maria and Lightning were shooting at the Heroes in Boat 2. Duncan continued ramming their boat into the other and threw Beth into a daze as she tried to drive.

Brick held Cody and threw him onto the other boat, Cody landing on Anne Maria.

"Ow! Your hair is so hard!" Cody said, rubbing his back. Anne Maria stood up.

"Thanks, geeky." Anne Maria said, patting her hair, "It takes a lot of work, y'know." Cody nodded his head, pretending to listen and took her water gun.

"Ahaha!" Cody yelled, throwing the water gun into his boat and was about to run and jump back over when Lightning tackled him and Anne Maria jumped off Lightning's back onto the Heroes' boat.

"Hey, Anne Maria.." Brick said, nervously backing up. Anne Maria cracked her knuckles.

"Whatsa matter, scared to fight lil' ol' me?" Anne Maria taunted. Brick gulped.

"I don't fight girls.." Brick said. Anne Maria smirked.

"Then this'll be a whole lot easi- OW!" Anne Maria yelled, feeling the back of her head. Beth had shot her with a water gun. Anne Maria tumbled into Brick and both fell into the water.

"Oops. That worked a lot better in my head..." Beth said silently, and went back to the handles to drive.

* * *

**(Villains- Boat 3)**

"What are we doing?" Jo asked, "Let's get in that fight!"

Alejandro was about to drive towards the commotion when Heather stopped him.

"No. We need a different approach." Heather said. Jo rolled her eyes.

"Like what?" the jockette asked.

"Let's be invisible. We'll take the tokens easily from the Heroes." Alejandro said, smirking, "Plus, I do not want to get into a fight today. I'm sore from the electrocution."

Heather nodded with agreement and Jo sighed.

"Fine. But if the first try doesn't work then we're fighting. Let's go hide the boat and split up." Jo said. The other two Villains nodded and Alejandro drove a different way.

* * *

**Confessional: Leadership**

* * *

**Jo: **I would be targeted and voted off if I was dictator, so yeah I had to give them one. It wasn't _that_ bad of an idea, but I still rather get in the fight.

**Heather: **I'm so dominating this game. I just convince Mr. McBossy transvestite into a different plan. And Alejandro. *Laughs* This is gonna be a fun month.

* * *

**(Heroes- Boat 1)**

Harold and Courtney both were diving under water to get their tokens. Courtney was going faster as she tore her red token off of the chain connected to the buoy. She smiled and swam back up for air while Harold had trouble tearing his off.

Courtney came back under, and laughed at Harold. She shoved the geek aside and tore his token off and stuck it in her bra and swam off. Harold breathlessly swam up and caught his breath.

Meanwhile, someone under water held onto Boat 3 of the Heroes'. They had a handful of seaweed and carefully suck it into the motor and swam off, successfully doing their job as the boat stopped; right in between both of the Boat 2's.

"Harold and Sam are out, because some Villains have taken their token! Once your token is taken you can not take any more." Chris's voice boomed over the speakers.

* * *

**(Heroes- Boat 3)**

"Uhhh... why aren't we moving Tyler?" Leshawna asked. Tyler shrugged.

"I don't know..." Tyler said.

"Um, guys?" Sierra asked, "Where are all the other people that are supposed to be on these boats?"

The boats around them were empty. "Well, we need to go get ours so that we don't get out. Go look and try to see if there's a problem with the motor, Tyler." Leshawna said. Tyler nodded and dived in the water, but smacked his face and sunk in. Leshawna and Sierra giggled.

Tyler saw the problem after the pain went away and tugged on the seaweed, trying to take it out of the motor. Underneath him, Cody and Lightning were fighting by kicking each other. Brick was swimming towards their token, and Duncan was chasing him while Anne Maria and Beth both tugged at each other's hair. Tyler gulped in a bunch of water and ripped the seaweed out.

He climbed into his own boat and coughed up water. "Someone sabotaged us, dude! We gotta go before we get involved in that fight!" Tyler yelled. Leshawna and Sierra stared at him questionably when Lightning and Duncan crawled onto their boat.

"Lightning got the token!" Lightning yelled happily. Leshawna snatched it from the jock's hands and motioned for Tyler to drive.

"Thanks, Lightning! SHA- LESHAWNA!" Leshawna yelled, doing Lightning's pose and winked at him. Lightning kicked the edge of the boat.

"SHA- DAMNIT!"

* * *

Everyone under water came back up onto their respective boats, and Brick held the token.

"BETH! DRIVE!" Brick yelled. He and Cody dropped to the floor as Anne Maria and Lightning shot at them with water guns.

"Lightning, Anne Maria, and Duncan can no longer get tokens!" Chris announced. Duncan growled.

"Doesn't mean we cant stop them from getting any more!" Duncan yelled, and rammed the boat into Beth's and just drove, causing Anne Maria and Lightning to fall over on top of Brick and Cody.

Beth tried to fight it, but Duncan had too much momentum. He drove both of the boats into the giant cliff, causing them to become a heap of destroyed boat on the sand.

Someone had swam over to them and snuck the token out of Brick's hand. They quickly swam away as the announcement that the group was out was heard.

* * *

**Confessional: I Make You Crazzyyyyyy**

* * *

**Beth: **Duncan gets on my worst nerves! That was totally unnecessary.

**Duncan: **I'm really getting bored with this game. There's no nerds besides Noah and Ezekiel on my team and they wont last long, so I decided to attack Beth today.

**Anne Maria: ***Is spraying her hair with hairspray* Come on baby, come on baby! You can make it! *Is pushing her pouffe up*

* * *

**(Villains- Boat 3)**

"There they are!" Courtney yelled, and pushed Ezekiel away from the steering wheel and took over, speeding towards the remaining Heroes team. Courtney hit Tyler, but Sierra jumped on board of the Villains' boat and was met by Ezekiel.

"Oh, please." Sierra said, laughing as she shoved Ezekiel overboard. Eva growled and tackled the fan. Ezekiel climbed back into the boat, only to fall right back out when Courtney rammed Tyler again. Eva punched Sierra in the jaw, but Sierra headbutted Eva and picked the body builder up.

"RAAAAHHHH!" Sierra yelled while throwing Eva into the water. Ezekiel once again tried to get back up but Sierra stomped on his fingers and he fell back in.

"OW!" Ezekiel yelled and swam away. Courtney yelled in anger and pounced on Sierra, but little did she know that Leshawna was on the boat, pick pocketing her and taken their tokens. She and Sierra ran back onto their boat and Tyler drove towards the shore.

"Yes! We have 4 tokens!" Leshawna yelled happily. "2 more to go. Where's Heather? I wanna give her a piece of my mind!"

Right behind her and Sierra and Tyler was Alejandro, being as quiet as he could be as the boat came closer and closer to land. He looked over to Jo holding onto one side of the boat and Heather on the other, both having a token; Heather's that she took from Brick and Jo's the one under the buoy. Jo nodded eagerly to him as the land came even closer.

Alejandro quickly took all 4 tokens from Leshawna's hands and did a flip off the boat. Leshawna turned around, wide- eyed.

"WHAT?!" she yelled. The three Villains swam to land and jumped up and down as they won the challenge.

**Winner: Villains**

* * *

"And the Villains take another challenge away from the Heroes!" Chris laughed. Leshawna, Sierra, and Tyler a skulked off their boat and collapsed.

"So... close..." Tyler said sadly.

"That means the Heroes have to go to the elimination ceremony for their 3rd time in a row! Who will follow Owen and Dakota out of the Heroes team next because of the Heroes' combined failure? Well, the Heroes will find out tonight." Chris said, snickering with the Villains.

"Told you you losers wouldn't win the _important_ challenge. We'll always win." Heather said haughtily. She, Alejandro, and Jo shared high- fives with everyone and themselves. "All we had to do was

* * *

**(Heroes Cabin)**

"I think Leshawna, Sierra, and Tyler deserve to be safe. They did do the most out of all of us." Dawn said softly, rubbing Leshawna's back.

"I hate this. I hate losing." Lindsay cried, shoving her face into her pillow. Beth and Sierra were both depressed too, laying down on the ground next to each other.

"Well at least we know none of will go. I say Sam. His depression is affecting us in challenges... and I think he's out to get me after last night..." Beth said warily.

"Well why don't you just give him a break?!" Lindsay yelled, and ran out of the cabin, sobbing.

"What?" Beth asked. Sierra shrugged.

* * *

"So we're all agreed on voting Beth?" Sam asked. Most of the guys said yes, only Brick didn't.

"I'm not sure if that's a great idea." Brick said. "Beth is a great leader, and does... alright in challenges. I don't agree with voting for her."

"What?! You have to vote for her! She betrayed me and Dakota and voted her off!" Sam exclaimed.

"Sam, you're overreacting about this. What happened to the nice guy that I know? You weren't ever mad. But now you're... obsessed with revenge. I'm not voting for Beth. I'm voting for you for your own good will." Brick explained. Harold, Cody, and Tyler were all surprised.

"I'm no-... I am ha-.. I do-..." Sam ran out of the cabin.

* * *

Lindsay sobbed on a tree stump.

"I don't want Beth gone. I don't want Sam gone.. I don't want to vote anyone. But I have to.."

* * *

**Confessional: Heroes Vote**

* * *

**Beth: **I don't know what's up with Lindsay, maybe I should talk to her after this.. I hope I stay tonight. I vote for Sam.

**Brick: **Sam has to leave this island, because I want him to be normal Sam again. This vote is because I'm your friend. I vote for Sam.

**Cody: **Brick had a point, but I want to stick with my friend. I vote for Beth.

**Dawn: **No matter how Lindsay acts I will have to go with Beth. I vote for Sam.

**Harold: **I'm sticking with Sam. He's my best friend out here. Sorry Beth. I vote for Beth.

**Leshawna: **WE WERE SO CLOSE! *Kicks the toilet*

**Lindsay: **I don't know if I have it in me.. *Sniffles*

**Sam: **Sorry Beth, you shouldn't have voted Dakotabear off... I vote for Beth

**Sierra: **Blah.

**Tyler: ***Head is resting on his knees*

* * *

**(Elimination Ceremony: Heroes)**

Chris stood in front of the Heroes, who all had the expression of sadness.

"I have no idea when you guys are going to win challenges." Chris said, "Maybe when you get rid of... Leshawna, Lindsay, Sam, Harold, Cody, Beth, Tyler, and Dawn."

"So just me and Brick?" Sierra said, frowning angrily. Chris nodded.

"Anyways, time for another one of you losers to go home. The first marshmallow goes to...

"Leshawna,

"Cody,

"Sierra,

"Tyler,

"Brick,

"Dawn,

"Harold,

"Three of you left... Beth, Lindsay, and Sam. Who will be le- Oh, who am I kidding. Lindsay obviously didn't get a vote." Chris said, shrugging and throwing the second to last marshmallow to Lindsay.

"Even this white puffball doesn't make me happy." Lindsay said, eating the marshmallow. Both Beth and Sam looked on nervously.

"The last marshmallow goes to...

.

.

.

.

"Beth."

Beth sighed in happiness and took her marshmallow. Sam smiled and got up.

"Thanks, guys. Now I can go see Dakota!" Sam said happily. He started walking but stopped and turned around.

"Oh, and I'm sorry Tyler... I'm the one who put seaweed in the motor.. I thought if we lost then Beth would be a sure boot. Guess I was wrong, heh. Seeya guys later!" Sam said and walked onto the boat.

"Ahaha, no more video games for you until the finale, computer nerd!" Chef said, snickering.

"What?" Sam asked, shocked.

"Just because I like seeing you squirm!" Chef said and laughed wildly as Sam gasped.

"Get the hell out of here, losers!" Chris yelled at the Heroes and turned to the camera.

"What will the next challenge be?

"What will come up of the Lindsay conflict with Beth and Dawn?

"And who will be the next voted off? Find out on the next episode of Total Drama:

"HEROES,

"VS.

"VILLAINS!"

* * *

**Votes:**

Beth: **Sam**

Brick: **Sam**

Cody: Beth

Dawn: **Sam**

Harold: Beth

Leshawna: **Sam**

Lindsay: **Sam**

Sam: Beth

Sierra: **Sam**

Tyler: Beth

**Sam: 6**

Beth: 4

* * *

**Camper Count:**

**Heroes: **Beth, Brick, Cody, Dawn, Harold, Leshawna, Lindsay, Sierra, Tyler

**Villains: **Alejandro, Anne Maria, Courtney, Duncan, Eva, Ezekiel, Heather, Jo, Justin, Lightning, Noah, Zoey

**Eliminated: **Owen, Dakota, Sam

* * *

Ugh, that was a hard one to write. Sorry if the chapter was a bit on the shorter side; I wanted to get this done before I went to bed. Anyways, some notes on the elimination.

Sam was so focused on last season as the nice guy, and I just wanted to try a touch of 'what if he got angry?' and it led me to think that he wouldn't really know what to do and be an emotional rollercoaster. He had his make- out time with Dakota and friendship time with Harold, but neither of them really had the energy to be a full- fledged arc. Not even him being so confused with his emotions. So in the end he was happy that he would be able to see his girlfriend again and he doesn't hold grudges much (unlike Dakota)

Sorry to those who wanted the Villains to lose this episode, but don't worry their time will come. It was SO hard to write the Heroes' downfall when Alejandro stole the tokens because it was so heart- breaking.

Now, my present to you guys since this chapter was so late: some hints about the next episode!

**The Heroes team becomes a gender war as different fingers are pointed.**

**The morale of one team is almost broken to no return.**

**An alliance starts of two of the most charming Villains.**

**When the losing team tries to decide who to vote, things go absolutely haywire.**

Hope you enjoy figuring out who's who! Seeya!

And don't forgot to leave some questions or things to do for Sam; the Aftermath is one episode away!


End file.
